The Storm
by lilvirgie777
Summary: Ginny Stormmare knew Captain Jack Sparrow long before he was the legendary captain of the Black Pearl. They were best friends, their families joined together. But tragedy struck, and the two friends were separated. Now, they have been brought back together. And Ginny knows who Jack is. But he doesn't remember her. Together, they must rediscover themselves, and the past's secrets...
1. Chapter 1

_The Storm_

**_Chapter One_**

_"Mom?" Ginny peered out of the closet. Seeing her mother, Ginny panicked. "Mommy!" she cried, rushing toward her mother. She knelt down next to her mother, the blood on the floor soaking through Ginny's dress to her knees. _

_"Ginny?" croaked Ginny's mother._

_"Yes ma'am, I'm here." Ginny sobbed, taking her mother's hand. Ginny's mother tugged at the silver chain around her neck. _

_"Take this," she whispered, ripping the pendant she usually wore off her neck. She held it out for Ginny to take. Ginny hesitated, and then took it sadly. "Now I'll always be with you. Find Jack, he'll help you… I love you." With that, Evelyn Enright breathed her last…_

Ginny jerked awake. She was drenched in sweat, and her heart was pounding. She sat up, panting heavily.

"Oh. You're awake." said a voice. Ginny focused on the source. A young woman stood by the dresser, holding something golden in her hand.

"Elizabeth, why do you have that out?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

The woman, Elizabeth, glanced at the thing in her hand. "I dreamt about it last night." she admitted. Ginny got out of her bed and put on her robe, approaching Elizabeth.

"Why? It's been eight years." Ginny replied, looking down at the medallion.

"I don't know. Do you think it could mean something?" Elizabeth asked, looking frantic. Ginny gave Elizabeth a look and shook her head. "You are far too superstitious. No, I don't think-,"

"Elizabeth? Ginny? Are you girls awake yet?" A knock sounded, making both girls jump. Ginny snatched the thing out of Elizabeth's hand and put it on. She fingered the skull design before tucking it into her nightdress.

"Yes? Yes!" Elizabeth called. Governor Weatherby Swann walked in, looking amused.

"Still in bed at this hour?" he scoffed. The curtains were drawn open, revealing a sudden burst of sunlight. Ginny closed her eyes against the brightness. "It's a beautiful day."

"Mhm." Elizabeth agreed.

Governor Swann smirked at the two young women. "I have a gift for the both of you." he said. Ginny and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. Two maids entered, both carrying two large boxes. Ginny approached the box that Governor Swann indicated to be hers. She lifted the lid to find a beautiful blue and silver dress.

"Oh my." Ginny said, taking the dress out of the box. She looked at her adopted father. "What's the occasion?"

Governor Swann looked offended. "Am I not allowed to buy my daughters gifts?" he questioned.

Ginny gave the older man a hard look. "I'm not your daughter." she pointed out bluntly.

Governor Swann frowned. "Not by blood. But I still consider you my daughter." he said. Ginny half-smiled and kissed her adopted father's cheek.

"Thank you, Papa." she said. Governor Swann chuckled, and Ginny went to try the dress on.

"Actually, I was hoping you would wear it to the ceremony." Governor Swann said.

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth called from behind her dressing screen.

"James Norrington is to be promoted." said Governor Swann. Ginny poked her head out from behind her dressing screen.

"I _knew_ it!" she accused.

"Commodore, as he's about to be called… And Ginny, he certainly has his sights set on you!" said Governor Swann. Ginny rolled her eyes from behind the screen.

"I know… Oh!" Ginny gasped as her corset was tightened.

"Girls? How's it coming?" said Governor Swann, sounding concerned.

"It's difficult to say." Elizabeth replied slowly.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." said Governor Swann.

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe!" Ginny snapped. Governor Swann was called out of the room, leaving Ginny and Elizabeth alone with their maids.

"I bet James is going to propose." Elizabeth teased.

"Oh, joy." muttered Ginny.

Hot. Breathless. Crushing. Suffocating. Binding. Boring. Ginny frantically waved her fan as the ceremony dragged by. She couldn't breathe, and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

Finally, the ceremony ended, and Ginny was able to refresh herself with some water. Before she could get a glass, however, James Norrington himself approached her. "May I have a moment?" he asked, sounding a little nervous. Ginny wanted to say no. Desperately. But James looked just as breathless and dizzy as she felt, so she agreed. The two of them approached the fort wall, and Ginny looked down at the sea below. "You look lovely, Ginny." James said. Ginny breathed a "thank you." James looked at the horizon. "I have accomplished many of my dreams now. Except one," James looked at Ginny. "A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a _fine_ woman, Ginny. Any man would be fortunate to have you." Ginny looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I-I can't breathe." she stammered, really concerned about her health. James turned away.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." he said. Finally, Ginny couldn't hold up. Everything dissolved into black.

**_Chapter Two_**

Captain Jack Sparrow dove into the deep sea, after the fallen woman. _I'm an idiot_, he thought. He swam down until he reached the ocean floor, where the woman lay unconscious. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her to the surface. He gasped for breath, but was dragged underwater once more. _The dress_, he realized. He ripped the gown off the young woman and returned to the surface.

A guard helped Jack lay the unconscious woman on the dock. "Not breathing!" announced the guard.

"Move!" Jack growled. He cut off the woman's corset. She coughed to life, spitting out water.

"Never would've thought of that." said the fat guard.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack panted. A glint caught his eye. He lifted the silver chain off the girl's neck to gaze at the sapphire pendant-the one from his dream. "Where did you get that?" he questioned, awestruck.

"On your feet." commanded a man pointing a sword at Jack's face. Jack obeyed.

"Ginny!" cried an elderly man, helping the young woman to her feet. Jack couldn't help but stare at her. _Ginny could be long for 'Gin'… Like in my dream,_ he thought. Jack barely paid attention to what was happening. Next thing he knew, he was being arrested.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" said Ginny, standing in front of Jack, much to his surprise. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" she argued. _She treats me like I'm one of them!_ Jack thought.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a lifetime of wickedness!" retorted the commodore.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack piped up.

Commodore Norrington glared at Jack. "Indeed." he said tersely. When the shackles were locked, Jack knew it was time to act.

"Finally," he muttered. He threw his arms over Ginny, pulling the chain tightly-but not too tightly-across her throat. "Commodore my effects, please! And my hat!" Jack ordered. When the commodore didn't react, Jack reluctantly pulled tighter on the chain. "Commodore!" he urged, glancing at Ginny. Norrington obeyed Jack's demands. Jack leaned into Ginny's ear. "Miss Ginny, is it?" he whispered.

"It's Miss Swann!" Ginny spat.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." Jack hissed, trying to ignore her harsh tone. He spun Ginny around once she was given his effects. He looked into her eyes, which were the color of the sea. "Come, come, love. We haven't got all day."

Ginny furiously put Jack's hat and belts on. Jack grinned devilishly, enjoying every second of it. "Easy on the goods, darling." Jack warned.

Ginny gave Jack a dark look and-purposely-tightened his waist belt. "You're despicable." she hissed venomously.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, now you save mine, we're square." Jack said. He wheeled Ginny around. "Gentlemen! _M'lady_! This is the day you will remember as the day that you almost caught… Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack shoved Ginny forward and made for his escape, his eyes still lost in the depths of hers.

**_Chapter Three_**

The cannon blasts resounded through Port Royal like a deadly drum, beating till the time of execution. Ginny ran through the streets, searching for Will. She found him, unconscious on the ground. "Bloody brilliant!" Ginny swore, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. Seeing Elizabeth being shoved into a boat, Ginny reached down and grabbed Will's sword. She charged after her sister. a man blocked her path.

"You're goin' nowhere, swee'heart!" he drawled. Ginny blocked his cleave and twisted her blade around his. His blade caught in the notch on the handle of Ginny's sword, and Ginny thrust upward, disarming him. He stared at Ginny in disbelief.

"Run while you can." Ginny warned, pointing her sword at his throat. He backed away and fled, stumbling over his own feet. Somebody grabbed Ginny from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?!" It was James. Ginny dropped Will's sword and turned to James. He didn't wait for an explanation; he just dragged her to his house. "Stay here!" he ordered. Ginny dropped to her knees, guilt consuming her. _I left Elizabeth behind. It's my fault they took her… Elizabeth, I'm so sorry._

Ginny wandered through the devastated streets of Port Royal until she found Will, still lying unconscious in the middle of the road. She knelt beside her friend. He came around, grimacing as he felt the back of his head.

"Ginny?" he moaned.

"They took her." Ginny muttered. It didn't take him long to understand. He got up hastily, taking her hand.

"C'mon." he said. They found Norrington and Governor Swann studying some maps together in a secluded room in Fort Charles. Will attempted to negotiate for them to search for Elizabeth, but to no avail. Will took Ginny's hand again. "Come on." he growled.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, bemused.

"To talk to Sparrow." said Will grimly. Ginny frowned.

"Oh, joy." she mumbled. They entered the jail and found Sparrow lying in the floor of his cell. A bone was jammed in the lock, poking out of the keyhole.

"You. Sparrow. You know of the _Black_ _Pearl_?" Will said.

"I've heard of it." said Jack, peering at his fingernails. They continued to converse until Jack agreed to help and Will freed him. Will turned to Ginny.

"We'll be back soon. Make sure Norrington doesn't follow." he said. Ginny glared at him.

"What, you're leaving me here? You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she complained. Will flinched.

"Ginny, it's too dangerous for a girl." he said.

"I am _not_ a girl! I am a _woman_! I'm older than you, you pansy!" Ginny retorted.

Will quailed. "Ginny… Please."

"I'm going with you." said Ginny, ignoring him.

"No, you're not." argued Will.

"Fine. I'll just go tell James what you're up to." said Ginny, turning on her heel to do just that.

"She's bluffing." she heard Jack say.

"Oh, no. She'll really do it," came Will's reply. "Ginny! Get back here!"

Ginny turned, grinning. "What do we do first?"

"Here they come." Will sounded nervous, but Ginny was excited. She was getting to rescue Elizabeth, and she was back on the sea. It was marvelous.

As Norrington's men invaded the _Dauntless_, Will swung over onto the _Interceptor_. Jack grabbed onto Ginny's waist.

"Hold on, love." he murmured. Ginny obeyed, weaving her arms around his waist. They swung onto the _Interceptor_ and joined Will. And with a mocking farewell to James, the unlikely trio was off.

**_Chapter Four_**

Jack walked out of the Tortugan pub, looking for Ginny. It wasn't safe for a beautiful woman such as herself to be wandering around Tortuga all alone. Jack found her arguing with a drunken man close to the dockyard.

"The lady said to leave her be," Jack said coldly. He unsheathed his sword. "I suggest you obey."

The man sneered. "'oo're you to tell me what to do?"

Jack frowned. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

The man rolled his eyes. "I don't answer to you, _Captain_." he spat. And then he grabbed Ginny and kissed her. Jack stiffened, an angry monster roaring in his chest. _What the hell?_ he thought. _I can't be… Jealous? I don't even know what this feeling is! _Jack couldn't move. But Ginny had her own agenda. She kneed the man in the groin and shoved him away.

"I wasn't kidding!" she snarled. Jack grabbed Ginny by the arm and led her to the ship. They were quiet for a long moment, staring at the dark sea. Jack was very aware that all she was wearing was a nightgown. "I suppose I should thank you." Ginny said at last.

"For?" said Jack, leaning against the railing.

Ginny followed his example before answering. "Saving my life… Sort of."

"Sort of?" Jack repeated.

"You threatened to kill me afterward." Ginny clarified. Jack smirked.

"Ah. You're welcome, then." he said. She didn't say anything. "And I suppose you expect me to apologize as well?" he added.

"No, I don't expect you to apologize." Ginny answered with a small sigh.

"W-what?" Jack said stupidly.

"I know _why_ you threatened to kill me. I personally think it was a clever idea. No, what _I_ want to know is… Where have you seen _this_?" Ginny pulled at the silver chain around her neck to reveal the sapphire pendant from his dream. Jack swallowed. He couldn't tell her about the nightmares and dreams he'd had of the pendant, a dying woman, a little girl, and a barn on fire. She'd think he was crazy! _Since when have I cared about what other people think about me? Lie. I have no choice… She may know about my past. She could give me answers… But not now. _

"I don't know. I was talking about the medallion. Which, you do not have." he said.

"No, Elizabeth has it. And you're lying." Ginny looked right into his eyes. He felt as if her eyes were piercing his soul. He swallowed again.

"Maybe. Maybe not." he said smoothly.

"Whatever. Just be careful what you lie to me about." she snapped. She turned on her heel and went into the captain's cabin, where she slept. Jack sighed and went below deck to his hammock. He lay there thinking, and finally, sleep came to him like a tidal wave.

_He stood by a barn, feeling the sense of home overcome him. He smiled, knowing Gin would be waiting for him, just as she'd promised. And he had returned for her, just as he'd promised. Suddenly, the barn burst into flames. Soon, there was nothing left but ashes. He knelt down, his heart cracking. _

_"You're too late." said a girl's voice. He looked up to see Gin, her eyes full of tears, her blue dress stained with blood. The sapphire pendant glinted around her neck. _

_"Gin… What happened?" he asked, his heart racing. The hot flashes of panic hit him, making him sweat._

_"They came." Gin's voice dropped to a whisper. Her eyes sparkled a dark gray, like the cold sea. _

_"Who?" he asked. Gin just stared at him, tears spilling onto her cheeks._

_"You promised, Jack! You promised you'd come for me, and you didn't!" she sobbed. _

_Jack felt his own eyes fill with tears. "I know, Gin. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Gin disappeared to be replaced by a woman. She looked as if she could be the girl's mother. _

_"Jack, you must save her. She needs you… Before it is too late!" said the woman. She too wore the sapphire pendant. _

_"Save her from what?" Jack asked, his heart slamming against his ribs. The woman's eyes darkened. _

_"Herself."_

Ginny looked at Jack, who was peering through the telescope. Ever since their talk at Tortuga, he had been avoiding her. "It's starting." said Jack, looking grim. They journeyed inside the cave. Will seemed extremely agitated by Jack, but Ginny couldn't understand why. Didn't he understand that that was how Jack was? He was always picking things out, truthful things, about people… Things people didn't always want to hear. Like Will being a pirate. Will didn't want to hear that. But Ginny could see Jack's points.

"That's not true! I am not obsessed with treasure!" argued Will. Jack looked down at Will from his perch.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." he said. Ginny felt chills run up and down her spine at his words. They clambered up beside Jack to watch the ritual. When Barbossa drew out a knife, Will panicked. Jack pulled him back. "Not yet! We wait for the opportune moment." said Jack. Jack moved away. Will looked furious.

"Meaning the moment that most benefits you!" he snarled.

Jack stopped and turned, a serious gleam in his dark eyes. "William tell me something: Have I ever given you reason _not_ to trust me?"

Will didn't answer. He simply glared at Jack. "Now, I want you to do something for me: Stay here. I know it's difficult for you, but try not to do anything incredibly stupid." Jack said. With that, he walked away. Will snorted. He paced back and forth. Ginny didn't say anything. She just watched him.

"To hell with this." spat Will. He picked up an oar and retraced Jack's footsteps. Ginny felt her jaw drop.

"Will! What're you doing?" she hissed. Will ignored her and kept walking. Ginny sighed and followed him. She saw him raise the paddle, and before she could react, he swung the improvised weapon and whacked Jack in the head. Jack fell, unconscious.

"C'mon, Ginny. We're going to get Elizabeth." said Will. He began to walk away. When he realized Ginny wasn't following him, he turned around. "Come on, Ginny! This is no time to be stubborn!" he scolded impatiently.

Ginny crossed her arms. "No. You go. I'm staying." she said.

Will sighed, exasperated. "Ginny, please. This is stupid."

"What you just did was stupid! Go, save your beloved. I'm staying here." Ginny sat down for emphasis. Will swore, but didn't argue. He left Ginny alone with Jack, and she was suddenly afraid. Her best friend had just left her, left her with a pirate she hardly knew, a pirate left for dead. And she was stuck with him, just as left behind.

Jack groaned and sat up. "Thank God!" said a familiar voice. Jack squinted at the person kneeling beside him. Ginny?

"I thought you'd be gone with dear William." Jack said, unable to disguise the bitterness in his tone.

"Of course not. What Will did was wrong. I chose to stay behind." Ginny said, standing up.

"That was stupid!" Jack spat, suddenly angry. How could she be so foolish, staying behind with him? Didn't she understand what "falls behind, left behind" meant? Did she care that she was putting herself in danger?

Ginny frowned. "I think somebody woke up on the wrong side of the paddle."

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Jack hissed.

"Oh please," said Ginny, unconcerned. Jack might as well have told her it was going to rain and she didn't have an umbrella. "I can take care of myself!" Jack took her by the hand and led her through the caves, trying to find a way out. Instead, they found themselves surrounded. Jack cringed. Ginny squeezed his hand. Although the gesture was comforting, it was strangely painful. Women usually wanted one night with him. That was all. They didn't want to comfort him, because he was never scared… But that wasn't true. He was lying to himself, and he knew it. He was human; he had emotions, as much as he wished he didn't.

"Kill them." said Barbossa savagely. Ginny's grip on Jack's hand tightened.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" said Jack, casually letting go of Ginny's hand. His hand instantly felt cold and clammy.

"Hold yer fire." said Barbossa. He turned toward them. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood you need." Jack confirmed with a sly grin.

Ginny listened to Jack negotiate with Barbossa, feeling slightly sick. How could he? This was his archenemy! Ginny crossed her arms. Barbossa looked at her, an odd, predatory gleam in his eyes.

"And where do you fit in to all of this?" he questioned. "I've never seen Jack care so much for one of his wenches."

Ginny's jaw dropped involuntarily. "I am _not_ one of his wenches!" she said, her cheeks heating up. Barbossa grinned. Ginny shot a glance at Jack. He looked thoughtful, as if calculating something.

"Ye wish to be." said Barbossa nastily.

Ginny stood up. "How dare you? I am a betrothed woman, and I don't get involved with the likes of _him_!" she snarled.

Barbossa laughed. "I see why ye keep her around, Jack. She's quite entertaining."

Jack was quiet. He was staring at Ginny with an unreadable expression on his face. Ginny didn't care. "You and Jack are one and the same: Filthy, disrespectful gits who delight in women, only for debauchery. Such men like you don't even deserve to be in my presence!" she yelled. Barbossa grinned.

"Someone thinks very highly of themselves, eh?" he said.

"No, I don't. But men like you corrupted me, and took my childhood away. I have no mother because of worthless prats like you!" Ginny said coldly. Ginny noticed Jack visibly flinch. His eyes widened, as if he had just gained a revelation. But he quickly regained his stony composure.

"Take Sparrow to the brig. I'd like to speak with Miss Swann… Alone." said Barbossa. Jack didn't even protest as he was led out by two of Barbossa's crewmen. Ginny turned to look at Barbossa, stricken.

"What do you want?" she demanded. Barbossa walked toward her.

"I want to know who ye really are." he said silkily.

"What makes you think I am not who I say I am?" said Ginny, taking a step back.

"Because I recognize that story… A man stowed away on the ship when Jack was captain… And he recognized Sparrow. Said his daughter had been taken, her innocence defiled… And Jack was her only hope. But Jack didn't remember the man. He recognized him, but he didn't know him. Jack talked in his sleep, ye see. Spoke of a girl called 'Gin.' Said it was his fault she was gone. That he was too late… So, I'll ask ye again: Who are ye, really?" Barbossa explained. Ginny felt the color drain from her face.

"Ginny Stormmare," she breathed. Barbossa pulled back.

"This man went by 'Enright.' Sound familiar?" he said.

Ginny nodded. "I go by my mother's maiden name now. That was my father." she said.

"Ginny Enright…" Barbossa looked thoughtful.

"Don't tell Jack. He doesn't remember." said Ginny, a little desperately.

"What's in it for me?" Barbossa sneered. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know what to offer you." she said.

"I do." said Barbossa with a creepy smile. Ginny went green.

"Not that." she said.

"You don't know what I was about to say," Barbossa protested. He walked toward a wardrobe and withdrew a gown from it. "Change into this, and give me a kiss. And make sure Sparrow knows about it. I want to cause him as much pain as possible."

Ginny frowned. "What makes you think this'll cause him pain?" she asked, accepting the gown.

Barbossa sneered. "What indeed."

Jack plopped down into the sand, watching the _Pearl_ sail away… Again. He began to clean his pistol as Elizabeth stalked away. Ginny hadn't left the shallows of the sea. He looked at her, and the feeling of betrayal washed over him.

_It's because of men like you that I don't have a mother._

"That was quite the show back there… With Barbossa." Jack said heavily. Ginny didn't even look back.

"So?" she said. Jack stopped what he was doing for a moment, impatient.

"So… Was it true?" he said. Ginny turned to look at him.

"Was what true?" she asked. Jack refused to meet her icy stare.

"What you said about me. You think I'm like Barbossa?" he said, pretending to examine his pistol.

"Well, you cheat, lie and steal like he does." said Ginny.

"Pirate." Jack reminded her absentmindedly.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Ginny scoffed.

Jack looked up sharply as she turned away. "Did I _do_ something, love?" he asked.

"Don't call me that." Ginny snapped. Jack raised his hands in submission.

"Alright, back to Miss Swann, then." he said.

"I'm not a Swann." said Ginny.

"What?" Jack inquired, confused.

"I'm a Stormmare." Ginny straightened with pride. Something itched in the back of Jack's mind, a memory, but as soon as he almost remembered, it scampered further out of his reach.

"Alright, Miss Stormmare. What did I do to deserve this hostility?" he said, brushing off his frustration at his bad memory.

It wasn't Ginny who answered. "Maybe you traded Will's life for a ship!" It was Elizabeth. Jack looked at her.

"We could _use_ a ship. And I was bargaining to get us all out of this mess. Precious _Will_ messed that up." he snapped.

"Oh." said Elizabeth.

"_Oh_." Jack mocked her. He stood up and turned away. He could really use some rum.

_"Jack, you must save her!" cried the woman._

_"Who are you?" Jack demanded, still kneeling in the ashes. _

_"You know who I am." said the woman._

_Jack shook his head. "Save who? From what?" he questioned._

_"Ginny… Save her, Jack. Before it is too late!" cried the woman. _

_"Ginny?" Jack repeated, confused._

_"Save Ginny, save her from herself. She is unlike any other Jack. She'll die!" cried the woman, fading away._

_"Ginny? Ginny Stormmare?" Jack yelled. But the woman was gone. The smell of smoke clogged his nostrils, and he felt as if he would suffocate…_

**_Chapter Five_**

Ginny felt bad about being so horrible to Jack. Then again, Barbossa had seriously ticked her off. And she didn't know how to act around Jack. She paced the deck, the sun beating down her. Jack didn't remember her. That was obvious. But after all they went through as children, how could he forget? How could he not remember Ginny's mother nursing Jack's mother back to health? Had he really forgotten all of their adventures and dreams?

"Please, James! Will needs us!" Elizabeth's begging snapped Ginny out of her thoughts. Ginny followed the sounds of the arguing until she was right in the middle of it.

"I said _no_, Elizabeth." James replied. Ginny followed James up the stairs after seeing the despair in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Then do it for me! As a wedding gift!" Ginny demanded.

James froze and turned around. Their eyes met, and Ginny could see the shock and joy warring for dominance in his expression. "Ginny… Are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" said Governor Swann.

"I am." Ginny breathed, hardly hearing herself.

"A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!" said Jack jovially. Ginny looked at him. His eyes weren't on hers, but the commodore's. Jack held his hands up in the position of arrest. "I know. Clap him in irons, right?" Jack said. Ginny looked back at James, who was descending the steps, looking all business.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will instruct Mr. Gillette on how to get to Isla de Muerte all the while _keeping_ _silent_ _as_ _the_ _grave_. Do I make myself clear?" he said. Jack lowered his hands.

"Crystal." he said with a grin. Ginny turned and met Elizabeth's gaze, which was full of shock and confusion. But Ginny didn't want to talk, not to anybody. She walked away and stood by the rail, watching the sea.

Jack approached Ginny from behind. She was looking up at the moon, watching its silvery glow illuminate the darkness of the sea. Jack walked up to the railing casually, but he saw Ginny glance at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You didn't tell Norrington about the curse." she said. Jack noticed she didn't call her fiancé by his first name, which sparked a strange sense of triumph in him.

"I noticed neither did you. Same reasons, I assume?" Jack replied, not looking at her. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Not now that he knew what she thought of him. A wretch who defiled women, just for the pleasure of it. But maybe, he had been defiled? He didn't even remember his own childhood. He just knew that somehow, someway, it involved her. But he couldn't bring himself to ask her about it. What if she didn't remember, either? What if his nightmares meant nothing, and he was simply dreaming of her?

"I want Barbossa to get what he deserves… And only you can deliver that." There was a surprising note of bitterness to her tone. Jack glanced at her. He had noticed that she'd come out of Barbossa's cabin in figure-hugging dress, but he hadn't said anything. The sleeves were long, white and puffy, not unlike Jack's own sleeves. She wore a maroon corset over the white shirt, which accentuated her curves. The skirt was limp and long, not like the poufy skirts of her wealthy gowns. It was simple, which made it all the more beautiful. Jack gnawed on the inside of his cheek.

"Aye, very true." he agreed at last. They were quiet for a long moment.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you on the island. Barbossa infuriated me, and I took it out on you." said Ginny quietly.

Jack glanced at her. "What did he do?" he said. His voice was quiet, the quiet he knew to be ready to explode with rage.

"He kissed me and made me wear this dress." Ginny was trying to sound nonchalant, but Jack knew it was bothering her. He tried to not let it get to him, either. He thought he could hate Barbossa no more, but he did just then.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked for a moment, wanting to move away from the infuriating subject of Barbossa kissing Ginny.

"What?" Ginny sounded wary.

"Accept his proposal. You don't love him." said Jack. Ginny looked at him. He returned her gaze, steady and unyielding.

"You don't know that." Ginny said. Jack's eyes hardened. He could hear the slight tremor in her voice, revealing the lie.

"I see it in your eyes, love. Be careful of what you lie to me about, love." Jack said, using her own words. Ginny looked away, and Jack's chest tightened. He didn't want to hurt her. Contrary to popular belief, Jack did not enjoy breaking hearts. But he had a reputation to hold up for his enemies. A reputation that protected him and those around him. Ginny turned away to stare back at the sea. Jack looked at her instead.

"Will is my friend," Ginny's voice broke. She swallowed. Jack wanted nothing more than… To what? To comfort her, rub her back, whisper in her ear? That wasn't like him. Comforting someone meant that you cared for them. It meant commitment. _Bloody hell, we're not betrothed_, he thought in exasperation. "I know he can be stupid, but he's been my best friend since I came to Port Royal. I knew James wouldn't do it for Elizabeth, so I stepped up. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. And you should just respect that." Ginny finished her speech by giving Jack a good, long, hard stare in his eyes. Jack responded by giving her a small smile.

"Don't misunderstand me, love. I admire a person who's willing to do whatever it takes to get what they want." he said. Jack watched her lips twitch into a half-smile.

"Why do you care?" she asked softly.

Jack blinked. "Care about what?"

"Me. And don't deny it; you wouldn't have done a lot of what you've done if that weren't true." Ginny replied. Her voice was soft, but demanding. Jack closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't deny it.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You and me, love, we're peas in a pod." He pulled back. Ginny's eyes were gleaming. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, then saw something over Jack's shoulder. Jack turned around to see James. Jack tried to ignore the spark of annoyance he felt.

"It's time." James said, walking over to Ginny and kissing her cheek. James walked ahead of Jack. Jack clenched his teeth. He relaxed and looked back at Ginny. He opened his mouth to say something. But what? What could he say? What if this was the last time he saw her? No, that was ridiculous. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, he would find a way out. Besides, why did he want to see her again? He didn't need anybody! And he didn't even know how to begin to explain how he felt… Because he didn't know it himself. He closed his mouth and winked at her, and then he left to confront his archenemy.

**_Chapter Six_**

Jack felt Barbossa's sword plunge through his abdomen. "_Jack!_" he heard Ginny cry. But he didn't look her way. He didn't want to see the look on her face. He didn't want to see her despair. He staggered back into a patch of moonlight. He wanted to see her smile. He flipped a medallion in between his newly skeletal fingers. "Couldn't resist, mate." he said to Barbossa. He risked a glance at Ginny. She had a shocked expression on her face, but a relieved smile slowly painted her lovely features. He winked, and she winked back.

Jack sliced his palm with his sword. Blood welled around the medallion. He tossed it to Will, who caught it. Jack turned to see Barbossa aiming his pistol at Ginny. Thinking fast, Jack drew his own pistol and fired it at Barbossa.

Barbossa looked at Jack. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you've wasted your shot." he said. Jack's heart hammered against his ribs. _Please let it work!_ he prayed.

"He didn't waste it." Will's voice rang out, and Jack let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Barbossa looked down to see blood seeping through his clothes.

"I feel… Cold." he said. And then he fell back with a metallic clatter, dead. Jack looked at Ginny. Her face was unreadable as she stared at Barbossa.

"Sorry you had to see that, love." Jack said as he approached her. Ginny met his eyes. He saw a flicker of some emotion in her dark blue eyes, but it was gone before he could decipher what it was.

"I've watched people die before, Jack." Her tone was hard, like she was hiding something. _What? What have you seen? What happened to you? _Jack wanted to ask her those questions, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Would it cause her pain? Why would she talk to him about it? He felt strangely attached to her. As if they were somehow connected. He felt as if he could trust her. And trust was a feeling he hadn't let himself feel in a long time.

Jail sucked. Jack was stuck in jail, after all he'd done. And he was to hang that morning. Jack gazed at the moon from the window. It was a beautiful night. _My last night_, he thought grimly. _Last_… Such a condemning word. Jack heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn, knowing it was Norrington. "What do you want?" Jack growled.

"To talk to you." Jack spun around. It was Ginny.

"I-I thought you were Norrington." Jack stuttered. He winced. He never stuttered.

"I'm not." said Ginny, clutching her robe with a sad smile.

Jack grinned. "I'd rather see you than him. Why the middle of the night?"

"James didn't want me to come." Ginny frowned.

"Ah. Why're you marrying him, love?" Jack said, appreciating her sacrifice.

"Because," Ginny began hotly. "I've loved twice in my life. The first left me, and promised he'd come back for me. He never did. The second died in my arms. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Jack frowned. _The first left her, and promised he'd come back for her… But never did. Perhaps he did, but was too late? _"That's no reason to jump into a marriage, love."

Ginny smirked. "Since when are you the expert?"

Jack stared at her seriously. "Since I know that love is… Not a lasting thing."

Ginny glared at him. "Oh, it lasts all right. I still love both of those boys. And it's been years. So don't tell me love doesn't last just because you don't know the feeling!"

Jack flinched. "I know the feeling all too well, love. But sometimes, love isn't enough."

Ginny lowered her gaze sadly. "It's my choice." Jack sighed, knowing he couldn't change her mind.

"Whose pendant was that?" he asked, still wanting to talk to her.

Ginny looked up. Unspeakable agony flashed in her eyes, turning them dark gray, like a cold sea. "My mother's." she said, looking away. Jack didn't press the topic; it was obviously sore. "I'm sorry, Jack." said Ginny, raising her eyes to meet his. Jack moved to the cell door.

"For?" he prompted.

"Not being able to stop this." Ginny leaned forward and kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Me too, love."

**_Chapter Seven_**

Ginny watched Jack take his place at the gallows, his hands bound in front of him. She sucked in a sharp, painful breath. "This is wrong." Her voice came out soft, but her determination was apparent.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law… As are we all." said Governor Swann uncomfortably. Ginny felt Elizabeth take her hand. Ginny looked at her sister questionably, but Elizabeth's eyes were focused on Jack, pity plain on her face. Ginny noticed Will coming toward them and nudged Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth… I should've told you every day from the moment I first met you: I love you." said Will. Ginny beamed at Will. Elizabeth's jaw dropped. Will winked at Ginny and walked away, parting the crowd like the Red Sea… He drew his sword, racing for the gallows. Ginny realized what he was doing.

"I can't breathe!" she gasped. She fell back, pretending to faint. She felt someone fanning her, but she was more interested in the drums… When they stopped, Ginny sat up. Jack met her gaze and mouthed something, but she couldn't tell what it was. He fell, but Will threw his sword, which caught Jack. Ginny relaxed. Jack was safe… For now.

Jack and Will were surrounded. Ginny and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. The two men weren't getting out of this alone. Ginny took Jack's side and Elizabeth took Will's. Ginny met James's gaze.

"Ginny, what the _hell_ are you doing?" James growled. Ginny inhaled.

"I owe Jack my life. And so I will die defending him. He is a good man. Executing him will soak your hands with his _innocent_ blood." she replied. She took Jack's hand. He gave her a look, but squeezed her hand. He leaned in, and Ginny felt his lips touch her ear.

"Now's your chance, love." he whispered.

"Ginny… Need I remind you that he is deceptive and deserves punishment?" said James.

Ginny raised her chin defiantly. "Then so do I. So do us all. Didn't our Lord say, 'Whoever has committed no sin may throw the first stone'?"

James frowned but didn't answer. "Lower your weapons," said Governor Swann. "For God's sake, put them down!"

"Ginny… I cannot protect you from the consequences." said James, his voice quiet.

"I'm not asking you to. James, I must confess that I deceived you," Ginny began. She looked at Jack for support. He gave her hand another squeeze. She turned back to James, who smiled, much to her surprise.

"Your heart belongs to another." James didn't yell. He simply stated the truth. His eyes flickered to Jack. Ginny said nothing. "I withdraw my proposal. You belong where your heart calls you."

Ginny felt numb. She was neither happy nor sad. She just felt… Empty. She sucked in a painful breath. She hadn't wanted James to find out like this. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Well, I think this has all worked out splendidly. We've all arrived at a good place… spiritually, emotionally, physically, metaphorically… Whatever. Elizabeth, to you I say farewell. Norrington… I was rooting for you. Ginny…" Jack turned to Ginny. "Come with me. Be on the sea." he whispered.

"I can't." Ginny managed. Jack's face twisted into a mixture of emotions: hurt, confusion, and understanding.

"It would've never worked out between us. I'm sorry." he joked. Ginny grinned. Jack gave her hand one last squeeze before backing away. "Will? Nice hat." Jack backed up to the edge of the fort. "This is the day that you will remember as the day that you almost-!" Jack fell over the side of the fort, into the churning sea below. Ginny, Will and Elizabeth rushed over to watch. Ginny saw the _Black_ _Pearl_ coming around the corner to Jack's rescue. She ignored everything else.

Why had Jack asked her to go along? And why had she declined? Jack was her only other friend, her only connection to her past, her childhood. And she had let him go. Foolishly. Her first love was gone once more. She was not bound to Port Royal, not anymore. She had just turned down her chance at freedom.

"I should've gone with him." she said aloud.

"What?" Elizabeth said, looking around.

"I should've gone with Jack." Ginny clarified.

"Oh, Ginny…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"You care for him." Will said, joining their conversation.

"Yes." Ginny's voice broke. It was so much more than that.

"Ginny, he's… He's a philanderer." said Will.

"He's a good man at heart." Ginny argued.

"Ginny, if the two of you are meant to be, fate will intervene. You'll have another chance." said Elizabeth.

"I think that was my other chance." Ginny muttered. She moved away from them and leaned against the stone archway, staring at the _Black_ _Pearl_.

After a moment, James joined her. "You were always a dreamer, Ginny."

Ginny frowned and glanced at him. "What?" she said. James smiled and crossed his arms, leaning on against the other side of the archway.

"You always had these dreams of being great, of being something other than a housewife. And I think that's why I fell in love with you." James explained. Ginny looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, James. I wish I felt the same way. You could've made me so happy… We could've been great together. I do love you, but not that way. You deserve someone who will love you more than life itself. I'm sorry that isn't me." she said, watching the ship that carried Jack sail farther and farther away.

"I'm sorry, too. The man whom owns your heart is a lucky man indeed. I hope he treats it with the respect, care and love that it deserves." said James.

"I'm sorry you found out like that, too." Ginny said quietly. She met James's gaze.

"It was a little uncomfortable," he agreed. Ginny flinched. James smiled. "But, you wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with if you hadn't stood up for yourself like that. You've always been headstrong and feisty… Yet gentle and kind. You are the most unusual woman I have ever met."

Ginny blushed. "Thank you. For everything." she said.

James kissed her cheek. "You're welcome," he said. He began to walk away. "Oh, and Ginny?" Ginny turned, her arms crossed, her hair falling out of its elegant up-do.

"Yes?" she said.

James pursed his lips. "Mr. Sparrow doesn't deserve you." James didn't wait for her response. He turned and walked away. Ginny turned back, her heart clenching agonizingly. Her throat constricted with tears, but she did not cry. She was done crying.

**_Chapter Eight_**

_"Jack… You promised!" Jack looked at the little girl. She wore a familiar sapphire pendant. Her golden hair was tangled, and her deep, blue-green eyes were filled with tears. _

_"I know… I'm so sorry, Gin." Jack heard himself say. _

_The girl shook her head. "You had another chance." she sobbed. Jack dropped to his knees, his heart twisting. _

_"I know! I'll find you again, just tell me where you are!" he cried. _

_The girl's face hardened. She transformed, aging into a woman. A woman Jack recognized: Ginny Stormmare. "I'm right where you left me, Jack. Stuck in society's cage." she said. _

_Jack gaped at her. "Ginny?" he breathed. She simply glared at him, a burning anger in her eyes._

_"You broke your promise, Jack Sparrow." she spat. _

_"What promise?!" Jack roared, fed up. _

_"The one you made fourteen years ago… The promise you made to me. And now, it's too late." Ginny answered coldly. _

_"Why is it too late?" Jack questioned. _Why am I asking these questions? This isn't real, it's just a dream_,_ _he thought. _

_"You have forgotten your past, Jack Sparrow. You don't remember. And now, he's after you." Ginny said. It grew dark. Jack blanched. _

_"What?" he heard himself say. _

_"He's after you." Ginny repeated. _

_"Who?" Jack asked. Ginny disappeared. "Ginny? GINNY!" Jack bellowed desperately. A figure took her place. Jack scurried back at the newcomer's presence: Davy Jones. _

_"You have a debt to pay, Jack Sparrow."_

Jack sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat, gasping for breath. "Just a dream. Just a dream." he muttered. "Bloody hell! I need some rum." He got up and went below deck to find some of the treasured beverage. How could the dreams be true? He had no idea who Gin was… Although it appeared to be Ginny. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He hadn't thought of Ginny in months… _You're lying_, said an evil voice in his head. God, he hated his conscience. It was always telling him what he didn't want to hear. Yes, it was true. He was lying to himself. Not a day went by when Ginny, in some shape or form, didn't enter his thoughts. He thought of her every day. It was torture. He had never done anything so painful in his life. Could he trust the dreams to be revelations of his mysterious past, or were they simply just dreams? If they were revelations, then Ginny was Gin, the ominous girl from his past. If so, what promise had he made her? And what did Ginny know of Jack's past? Did she remember, or had she forgotten as well? What had happened to them? Why hadn't she mentioned anything to him? He had no recollection of his own childhood. He could remember as far back as fourteen years. After that, everything was a muggy blur. If the dreams were revelations, who was Ginny Stormmare?

**_Chapter Nine_**

Ginny knelt beside Elizabeth, watching the rain fall. It was sadly beautiful. Ginny sensed a portentous presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder. A strand of hair blew across her face as she did so. She stood. Elizabeth followed her example. "Will." Elizabeth breathed, rushing out of the rain and into Will's shackled arms. Ginny followed at a slower pace, trying to make eye contact with the cloaked man. He pointedly ignored her.

Lord Cutler Beckett. The man responsible for Ginny's mother's death. He deserved to die. Ginny felt hatred seeping out of her pores as she glared at him. She and Elizabeth were both arrested, and all the while, Beckett kept a cool smirk on his ugly face.

"…a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?" Beckett was saying.

"Captain!" snapped Ginny, Will and Elizabeth in unison.

"Captain," Ginny said breathlessly. Beckett finally met her glare. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow… Yes, I thought _you_ might." Beckett's eyes cut into Ginny like knives, accusing her. Ginny simply raised her chin in haughty defiance.

"Jack's compass? What would Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'll find Jack, get the compass, and come back here, to marry you." said Will.

"No! We must find our own solution." retorted Governor Swann.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in Will?" questioned Ginny, who was laying on the floor of the cell she shared with Elizabeth.

"Just because you would risk your lives to save Sparrow's does not mean he would do the same for you!" said Swann.

"Jack saved my life." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes, and then he threatened to kill you. Now, where is that bloody dog with the keys?" Swann turned away, whistling.

"I have faith in you." said Elizabeth, stroking Will's face gently.

"Both of you." Ginny added, sitting up. Ginny mimicked vomiting at Will and Elizabeth's love fest, which earned her a glare from both of them. Ginny watched Will go, then made a decision.

Beckett sighed when he found the empty box. "No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm." he said in his nasally voice. Ginny stepped out of the shadows, both hands behind her back.

"Then what is?" she questioned. Beckett turned.

"I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm." he said.

"Then we can come to some sort of understanding," Ginny, said walking forward. "I'm here to negotiate."

"I'm listening." Beckett replied. Ginny withdrew a pistol and pointed it at his face. He sighed. "I'm listening _intently_." he corrected himself.

Ginny revealed the Letters of Marque from behind her back. "These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the king?"

"Yes, and they are not valid until they bear my signature and my seal." Beckett replied poisonously. He was no longer hiding his hatred for her. Ginny didn't care.

"Otherwise I would not still be here," she said through gritted teeth, dropping the Letters onto the desk. "You want the compass of Jack Sparrow. Why?"

"Need I remind you that you face the gallows?" Beckett said, dodging the question.

"Need I remind you that you are on the wrong end of

a loaded pistol?" Ginny countered. "I'll ask again in terms that you can understand: Why do you want Jack Sparrow's compass?"

Beckett's jaw clenched and unclenched. "It can lead me to what I want." he said at last.

Ginny scoffed. "Piles of gold? Don't you have enough riches? I have been to Isla de Muerte, I have seen the treasure myself. It will do you no good."

"I care not for cursed Aztec gold. There is more than one chest in these waters. If you want me to sign the Letters, Miss Stormmare, reconsider your leverage." Beckett replied, his blue eyes cold and heartless.

Ginny cocked the pistol. "Consider it into your calculations that you robbed me of my _innocence_!" she spat.

"So I did. A childhood interrupted. Or fate intervenes. You're going to great lengths to ensure Mr. Sparrow's freedom." Beckett said, finishing the seal and signature. He held the Letters out to Ginny.

Ginny snatched them, but Beckett held onto them as tightly as before. "These aren't meant for Jack!" she seethed. Beckett let go of the Letters.

"Oh really? Then for your own freedom, then? I still want that compass, Ginny. Consider _that_ into your calculations." Beckett said acidly. Ginny turned and fled from the room and headed to the docks.

Ginny waded through the water, staring up at the beached _Black_ _Pearl_. She had followed Will here, and not once had he noticed her… Not even at Tortuga! She followed Will from a distance into the jungle. He was soon captured by natives. "Bloody hell!" Ginny muttered under her breath. She followed the natives carrying an unconscious Will to their camp. She crouched in the bushes, watching. She was contemplating a rescue plan when she recognized their chief: Captain Jack Sparrow. Ginny rolled her eyes. This was going to be interesting.

Jack began speaking in another language. Ginny didn't understand any of it, but she smiled, knowing Jack was talking about Will. Jack was trying to help, even if it was sneakily. He turned away. "Jack! The compass! Elizabeth and Ginny are in danger!" Will yelled hoarsely. Jack halted. "We were arrested for helping you! They face the gallows!" Will went on. Ginny held her breath, waiting for Jack's reaction. Jack turned around, and continued talking in that other language. As Will was taken away, Jack leaned down and whispered something in Will's ear.

"Jack! What about the girls? JACK!" Will bellowed. Ginny remained hidden, contemplating on what she should do. She decided to follow Will. She had to skirt many patrolling natives, but she found him eventually. Suspended above a chasm. In a bone cage. With the rest of the _Black_ _Pearl_ crew. Ginny saw them swinging from side to side. _I'm no help here. I'd better go find Jack, _she thought. She turned to leave the bridge, only to find her path blocked by a huge native. He bared his teeth at her and held up a club. Ginny grimaced.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, mister." she said. The native swung his club. Ginny ducked. "Whoa." she said, backing away. The native slammed the club down at her feet. She jumped back just in time. "Hey!" she yelped. She unsheathed her sword. The native brought his club down, ready to bash Ginny's head in. She brought her sword up, shielding herself from the blow. She twisted her sword around the native's club and swung it up and over her head, down to the ground. Stunned, the native hesitated. Ginny stomped on his hands. With a yelp of pain, the native dropped his club. Ginny kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over, wheezing. Ginny hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of her sword. He collapsed, unconscious. Ginny ran back the way she'd come, trying to find the camp. When she found it, it was empty. Everyone, including Jack, was gone. Ginny sighed. "Might as well go back to the ship," she muttered to herself. "Those boys can handle themselves."

"Teem tomp se ah wey cah!" said a deep voice behind her. Ginny wheeled around to see an extremely obese native.

"Oh hello, Tubby." she said mockingly. The portly native let out a gargled cry and lumbered toward her slowly. "Oh dear, I hope I'm fast enough!" Ginny joked, walking as slowly as possible. When Tubby got closer, Ginny took off at full speed. She sprinted across another one of the many rope bridges, and then another. All the while she noticed skulls and other various bones-human-decorating the island. Ginny stopped, panting. "Oh my… They're cannibals!" she gasped. A roar sounded behind her. Ginny looked to see Tubby charging full speed toward her. "Tubby doesn't kid around at meal time." Ginny muttered, realizing Tubby probably wanted to eat her. She took off again. She was slowly descending another one of the chasms, bridge by bridge, until she came to a bridge that was blocked by a group of native children. She stopped, halfway on the bridge. Ginny noticed the bridge was creaking under her weight. This was an older bridge, and the ropes were straining to hold even her up. When Tubby came barreling toward her, Ginny realized the bridge wouldn't hold both of them up. "Wait!" she yelled at Tubby. Too late, the ropes on Tubby's end snapped, and the bridge collapsed. Thinking fast, Ginny grabbed a rope. She swung with the falling bridge until she hit the chasm wall. The impact caused her to let go of the rope. She slid down the cliff, rolling down its side, until she landed in soft grass. She got up and saw Tubby a few feet away, dead. She sprinted away, running for a few more yards. She heard screaming from above and looked up. Jack was falling from the sky, flailing his arms and legs as he descended, crashing through bridge after bridge. He hit the ground, hard. Fruit and a wooden pole landed around him. Ginny squinted at him.

"Jack?" Ginny said. Jack groaned and moved his head to look at her, a puzzled look on his face.

**_Chapter Ten_**

"Ginny?" Jack said, trying to sit up.

"Long time no see, eh?" Ginny replied with a cheeky grin. Jack's vision came into better focus, and the sight of Ginny was quite amusing. The sleeves of her white shirt were ripped and covered in dirt, and her dark blue vest was crooked. Her hair was a rat's nest, and twigs were sticking out of it. Her face was dirty and scratched, too.

"Why do you have twigs in your hair?" Jack asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have eyes painted on your face?" she countered._ Same ol' Ginny_. Jack grinned as Ginny held out a hand to help him up.

"Missed you too, love." Jack said. He cringed inwardly. He _had_ missed her. He never missed anybody, yet he had missed her. She made him feel… Human. Real.

Ginny opened her mouth then shut it. "Er, should we be worried about them?" she asked. Jack frowned.

"Who?" he asked.

"Them!" Ginny yelled, pointing behind him. Jack turned to see the tribe of cannibals running toward them. He turned back to Ginny.

"Yes." he said calmly. He grabbed her hand and they took off. They sprinted together until they rounded a corner on the beach. Jack saw the crew, and hope surged through him like white fire. "Oi!" he yelled, hoping to get their attention. Jack shoved Ginny ahead of him. "Go!" he urged. She looked back but obeyed, climbing aboard the _Black_ _Pearl_. Jack stopped halfway and looked back at the cannibalistic tribe. "Alas, my children! This is the day that you will remember as the day that you almost caugh-!" A wave cut him off, destroying his vibrato. "Cap'n Jack Sparrow." he finished in a mutter. He climbed aboard his ship, and immediately Will bombarded him with a sob story. Suddenly, Jack found himself at the ugly end of Will's sword.

"I need that compass, Jack. I must trade it for their freedom." Will said, his eyes glittering. Jack moved the sword aside thoughtfully.

"Will!" cried Ginny, joining them on the stern. Jack and Will both looked at her.

"Ginny?!" Will yelled, looking incredulous. "What're you doing here?"

"Wait. You two didn't come together?" Jack said, frowning.

"No, that's why I said Ginny _and_ Elizabeth are in danger! Have you not been listening to a word I've said?" Will snapped.

"Nope," Jack said merrily. Will rolled his eyes.

"We were arrested because of you, and you don't care!" he snarled. Jack wheeled around, fury blazing in his eyes.

"I didn't _ask_ you to save me! It is your own fault!" he snapped. He noticed Ginny looked appalled. He flinched inwardly. It was only partially true. He hadn't asked them to save him, and they had said they were willing to accept the consequences. But he did care.

"Enough of this!" snarled Ginny, her eyes raging like blue fire. "Both of you quit your bickering."

Jack and Will glared at each other for a moment longer, and then they relaxed. Will turned on Ginny. "What are you doing here, Ginny?" he said.

Ginny looked bored. "I came to help, duh."

"_How_? And _why_?" said Will, dumbfounded. Ginny grinned.

"All I'm gonna say is, I enjoy being a woman. And I don't want to sit around locked up in jail all day! I don't have time for that!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Did you just say you don't have _time_ for jail?" said Will slowly.

"Did I stutter?" Ginny countered, sarcasm coating every syllable. Jack chuckled as Ginny walked away, her damp, golden hair dancing as she did so.

"She's a riot." Gibbs agreed from the wheel, chortling.

"She's a _disaster_!" Will argued. Jack laughed.

"No, you just can't handle her, you eunuch," he teased. Will rolled his eyes. Jack cleared his throat. "William! Seeing as Ginny is safe and sound, I'm assuming your main focus is now ol' what's-her-face. I also think it's safe to assume that what's-her-face has been your main focus all along, and you'll do anything to get her back. Am I right?" Jack said, eyeing Will.

Will was quiet. "Yes," he admitted shamefacedly. "I love Ginny. She's my sister. But I'm _in_ love with Elizabeth. If anything happens to her, I'll die."

Jack frowned. _And if anything happens to Ginny, you'll be okay? Some brother you are… _he thought. _Still… He seems sincere enough. Alright, let's see how this goes_, he pondered. Jack pulled out the drawing of the key. "William, I shall trade you the compass if you help me to find _this_." he said.

"You want me to find this?" Will echoed, disbelief ringing in his voice.

"No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this gives one the power to open the thing that has the power to control the man who has the power to control the seas. Savvy?" Jack replied.

Will raised an eyebrow. "This is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack murmured.

"Not much." Will replied.

"Yeah. It's gonna save Elizabeth." Jack said vaguely.

"De compass I gave you, eet cannot lead you to dis?" Tia Dalma's voice rang out. Jack looked up.

"I dunno. Maybe. Why?" he said.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or… Do ye know, but are loath to claim it as yer own?" Tia Dalma drawled.

Jack grimaced. _No, the damn thing keeps spinning! _he thought bitterly. _Which means I don't know… But I do! I want answers… But I also want to live! Nothing else… Right, Jackie?_

"… He was enchanted by that which vexes all men." Tia Dalma was saying.

"What vexes all men?" asked Will.

"A woman," Jack cut in, unable to stop himself.

"A woman… He fell in love." said Tia Dalma dreamily.

"No, no, no… I heard it was the sea he fell in love with!" Gibbs argued.

"Same story, different versions! But all are true! See, it was a woman. As challenging, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Not unlike yourself, Miss Stormmare…" said Tia Dalma.

"Me?" Ginny said, looking startled. Jack searched Ginny's face, but all he saw was astonishment. He turned his attention to Tia Dalma. Her black eyes glittered with knowledge.

"Aye, you 'ave a touch of destiny about you… A destiny that intertwines with Jack Sparrow, yes." replied Tia Dalma. Jack looked at Ginny. His own befuddlement was reflected in her eyes, but there was something else in her sparkling green gaze… Was it guilt? Jack couldn't tell.

**_Chapter Eleven_**

"Will! I'm coming with you!" Ginny shouted over the rain. Will looked at Jack, exasperated.

"No, you're not." said Will.

Ginny crossed her arms indignantly. "I didn't _ask_ you, I told you. I can take care of myself." she snapped. She watched Will and Jack exchange a glance.

"It'll be dangerous…" said Will.

"As if I haven't encountered _danger_ before!" Ginny huffed. Will sighed.

"Jack, please. Tell her!" he said, sounding helpless. Ginny met Jack's gaze. His eyes were dark and thoughtful.

"She has a point, William." Jack said slowly, his eyes never wavering from Ginny's.

"I cannot believe you two!" Will exclaimed. "Fine! Come along Ginny."

Ginny stared at Jack a moment longer. She wanted to say something, but what? "Thank you." she said finally. Then she turned away and followed Will without waiting for Jack's response.

Ginny searched the partially sunken ship for clues. Where would she hide the key, if she was Davy Jones? _I'd have the key with me at all times, if I were him, _she thought. She sighed. Then the key was probably with Jones. And at the rate they were going, they would never find the key. A rumble in the distance caught Ginny's attention. She looked out at the dark, churning sea. Then, a ghostly green ship burst out of the water. Ginny pulled herself up and stood on the rail, watching the ship in shock and wonder. That must be the real _Flying Dutchman_. She was so busy watching the ship that she didn't notice its crewmembers materializing out of the wood of the ship she was on behind her.

"Come down and fight, girlie!" growled a voice. Ginny looked back at him, swung off the rail and unsheathed her sword. She blocked his cleave and brought his sword around and down until it was pointing at the deck. She kicked his hands so that he dropped his sword. She kicked the sword away. Another crewman formed behind her, and then another. And another.

"Ginny!" she heard Will yell in the distance. Ginny didn't have time to answer. She began blocking her three opponents' attacks. Will soon joined her side, but by this point, they were surrounded. Will dipped his sword into a barrel of oil and smashed a lantern. His sword caught fire, and he swung it back and forth, keeping Jones's men at bay. Ginny stood with her back pressed against Will's back, keeping the crewmen on her side at bay. There was a nasty hissing sound, and Ginny looked to see a crewmember's intestines spewing onto the deck.

"Ugh!" she and Will cried at the same time, both taking a step back. Somebody hit Will in the back of the head. He dropped onto the deck, unconscious.

"Will!" Ginny cried.

"Drop yer weapon, girlie, and we won't kill 'im." said one of the crewmembers. Ginny hesitated, and then reluctantly dropped her sword. She was taken aboard the _Dutchman_, and forced to sit in a line with the remaining survivors. Will started coming around. Ginny clamped her hand over his mouth to keep him from talking. He nodded to let her know he was stable, so Ginny withdrew her hand. There was suddenly a clunking sound. A single footstep, like wood hitting wood. A peg leg? Ginny looked around Will to see what was coming. Will stuck his arm out protectively. Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Out of the darkness appeared a disfigured man. His beard was made of tentacles. One of his hands was a crab claw, and the other was more tentacles. One of his feet was a crab leg. His eyes were light blue, like the sky on a sunny, clear day. But they were deep with sadness. Ginny knew who he was: Davy Jones.

"Keep your head down and let me do the talking." Will muttered in Ginny's ear. Ginny rolled her eyes this time, but she obeyed. Davy Jones moved down the line, until he came to Will and Ginny. Will and Jones talked, but Ginny ignored them. She was gagging over the fishy smell. Jones reeked of death.

"Bring the girl." said Jones suddenly. Ginny was forced to her feet, and a sword was put to her throat. The crewmember forced her to walk through the mast and soon she found herself on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Ginny listened to Jones and Jack haggle back and forth. Soon, they had struck a deal. "Speaking of beloveds… The girl!" barked Jones. The crewmember restraining Ginny shoved her forward. Jones's crab claw of a hand caught her. "I will not have a woman on my ship!"

Jack looked at Ginny, chewing on his inner cheek calculatingly. "Frankly, I don't blame you. Especially this one. She's annoying. Speaks her mind too much. It's quite maddening." said Jack, looking upbeat. Ginny glared at him.

"Three days, Sparrow." Jones warned. He shoved Ginny forward. With a yelp, she landed in Jack's arms. Jones and his crew disappeared. Ginny was still in Jack's arms as Jack gave orders to sail to Tortuga. Finally, Jack looked down at Ginny. She met his gaze, and finally the truth sunk in. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny cut him off by shoving him away.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"Love, now is not the best time." Jack replied, walking away. Infuriated, Ginny followed him. She entered his cabin and slammed the door shut behind her. Jack didn't look up from his map on the desk.

"You abandoned Will! He came to help you-!" she ranted.

"In order to save his dearly beloved. He isn't doing it out of compassion for me." Jack interrupted, still not looking up.

"He's your friend!" Ginny retorted.

"Acquaintance." Jack corrected, still examining his map.

"Only a friend would risk his life for you! If Will really wanted to, he'd take the compass by force!" Ginny spat. Jack stiffened.

"Love, he'd never beat me in a fight." Jack said, taking a swig of rum, still not looking at her.

"I didn't say he'd have to fight you. All he really needs to do is outsmart you." Ginny replied coldly. She was beginning to become irritated that Jack wouldn't look at her.

Jack went still. Then he shrugged.

"Impossible, love." he muttered.

"Look at me, you arrogant pig!" Ginny yelled. Jack sighed and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" he asked.

Ginny hesitated only to wonder if it was a trick question. "Yes!" she said, staring at Jack like he was stupid.

"I will get precious William out of his precarious state. But I have nothing to negotiate with. Once I have the Chest, I will free William and myself. Savvy?" Jack said. Ginny had never heard his voice get so weary and serious.

"Savvy." Ginny agreed.

Jack peered at her curiously. "Love, why do you care so much? You know that when he was negotiating for the compass, he only mentioned Elizabeth."

Ginny sighed. "I know. But I'd still like to think he'd do the same for me if I was in his situation." Without waiting for a reply, Ginny turned and walked out.

**_Chapter Twelve_**

Ginny sat on the steps, watching Jack's compass needle spin around and around. Jack had given it to her. She didn't know exactly why. It didn't matter, anyway. They were going to find the Chest and free Will and Jack. And Elizabeth need never worry. Maybe that's why Jack had given her the compass, so Elizabeth wouldn't go berserk once she'd figured out what had really happened to Will. Ginny smirked. That was exactly why Jack had given the compass to her and not Elizabeth. Jack was covering his tracks. But why give the compass to one of them anyway? Was it because of what Tia Dalma had said? Jack didn't know what he wanted? How could he not know? But then, things were never that easy. Ginny knew all too well.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Jack's voice right beside Ginny's ear snapped Ginny to her senses. She slammed the compass shut.

She looked at Jack. _Lie, _she thought. "Elizabeth is going to marry Will. And I… I was supposed to be married once, too. But h-he died in my arms!" Ginny's voice caught at the end. She looked away from Jack. He handed her a bottle of rum. Ginny took a long swig of the fiery drink. It wasn't a lie. She had been engaged once, before she came to Port Royal. It was a lie because it wasn't what she had been troubled about. But now it was.

"I didn't know that had happened to you, love." Jack sounded sincere, so Ginny looked at him.

"Well nobody does. I haven't told anybody." she said. Her eyes stung with tears that she refused to let fall. She looked away again.

"You've kept that bottled up inside for… How long, exactly?"

"Eleven years." Ginny replied.

Jack seemed to be calculating something. "You were engaged at fifteen?" he guessed.

"Yes… I loved him so much. And he's dead because of me." Ginny bit her lip to keep from crying. "I miss him. I miss his arms around me. I miss coming home to somebody. I miss having someone who loves me, not like a brother or sister or friend. I'm so ready to be married, but it seems as if I am doomed to be alone."

"You know, Gin, I am captain of a ship. And being captain, I can in fact, perform a mar-ri-age, right here. Right on this deck. Right now." Jack said, his eyes gleaming. Ginny glared at him. How dare he mock her? Ginny shoved the rum bottle into his hands.

"No, thank you." she said, getting up.

"Why not? We are very much alike, I and you, you and I, us." Jack responded, following her.

"Oh, except for a sense of honor, decency, a moral center and…" Ginny looked back at him. "Personal hygiene."

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it." Jack retorted.

"You seem very certain." Ginny said coolly.

"Want to know why?" Jack asked, his eyes glittering. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. He took this as his cue to continue. "Curiosity. You're going to want it. To know what it feels like. To do what you want to do because you want to do it. To act on selfish impasse. One day, you won't be able to resist."

Ginny stared at him. "Why doesn't your compass work?" she asked, remembering what Tia had said about Jack being unable to claim something as his own.

"My compass works fine." Jack said, grimacing. He knew what she was getting at.

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a chance for you to prove it… To do the right thing." Ginny said, her eyes glinting. Oh yes, whatever it was he couldn't claim as his own was out of his reach because he was, in fact, a good man.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Jack said, walking away and waving at the ocean. Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes. She followed him.

"You'll have the chance to do something courageous. And then you'll discover something," Jack looked at Ginny. "That you're a good man."

Jack grinned. "All evidence to the contrary." he said. Ginny breathed a laugh.

"Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?" she asked teasingly.

"Do tell, dearie." Jack allowed.

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. You'll want to know what it feels like, to be admired, and to enjoy the rewards that follow. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." Ginny replied, looking up at him. Jack looked as if he was in pain.

"I do want to know what it tastes like!" he agreed, turning toward Ginny.

"But, seeing as you're a good man, I know you would never put me in a position that might compromise my honor." Ginny replied, her eyes closing. Jack ignored her. Their lips were so close, Ginny could feel them brushing ever so slightly…

"Ginny!" Elizabeth's voice snapped Jack and Ginny apart. Elizabeth looked a little bewildered, but she didn't say anything about it. "The Letters of Marque, how did you get them? You never did say."

"Persuasion." Ginny said, thinking fast.

"Friendly?" Jack piped up.

"Decidedly not." Ginny replied.

"So Will didn't have to come…" Elizabeth said slowly.

"Actually, it was Will telling us his plan that made me decide what I had to do. We needed to get away somehow. I knew Beckett would never trade me for a compass-," Ginny cut herself off.

"What? Why?" said Elizabeth and Jack.

"You think Will didn't bargain for your freedom?" said Elizabeth, looking hurt. Ginny shook her head. Jack and Elizabeth exchanged a glance.

"I think he did. And I think Beckett agreed… with his fingers crossed behind his back." Ginny explained.

"You recognized Beckett. At the wedding." said Elizabeth.

"Yes." Ginny replied evenly.

"Where? And why?" demanded Elizabeth.

"And what does Beckett want with you?" Jack added.

"My parents knew Beckett when I was a child. My guess, Beckett doesn't want me sharing his dirty little secret." Ginny replied.

"Which is?" prompted Elizabeth.

"Land ho!" cried the man in the crow's nest before Ginny could respond. Eager to not share another secret from her past, Ginny whisked away. She opened the compass, watched the needle spin and stop, and then looked over her shoulder. It was pointing to Jack.

Jack stared at Will's sword, not really processing what was happening. Then Norrington pointed his sword at Will. "I can't let you do that, either." said Norrington.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack said cheerily. Norrington pointed his sword at Jack.

"I give the Chest to Beckett, I get my life back." he said.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack clarified.

"I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." said Norrington with a sneer.

A sword was drawn and joined the circle, training on Norrington. Everyone looked. "I think I need that Chest more than anybody." said Ginny. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Ginny… What…?" said Will, looking hurt.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I control Jones, I can get my revenge on Beckett." she said.

"Revenge?" queried Norrington. Ginny narrowed her eyes but didn't clarify.

"Listen to me, Ginny: I need the Chest to save my father." said Will.

"Will, I need the Chest first. Let me square my debt, and then you take it." Jack said, hopelessly trying to reason with Will.

"Don't listen to him, Will. He only wants Ginny for himself." drawled Norrington. Jack kept his composure, but it took nearly all of his willpower.

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Jack shot back at Norrington. Jack refused to glance at Ginny. He didn't want to answer the questions he knew were in her eyes.

"Enough!" barked Will. He glared at Ginny. Jack wanted to protect her, but he didn't know why. "Ginny, I cannot protect you in this fight." Will said breathlessly, warning her. Jack finally looked at Ginny. Her eyes, a bright blue, flashed angrily.

"I don't need protection!" she hissed. She brought her sword upon Norrington's, catching him off guard. She twirled around, bringing her sword up to meet with Will's, who just barely blocked. Jack rushed in, put his sword up and shoved Ginny back. He needed the key more than she needed her revenge. Jack was vaguely aware of Elizabeth screaming at them, but he paid her no attention. Jack looked over his shoulder to see Norrington making a vicious cleave toward Jack's head. He brought his sword up to block Norrington's blow. Jack was knocked off his feet by Ginny, who ran past him after Will. Jack bared his teeth and got up, the four of them still clashing their swords together as they ran. Jack managed to get the key from Will, but Ginny tripped Will, causing Jack to fall back as well. Ginny had the key.

Ginny proved to be a ruthless fighter: she kicked up dirt, punched, scratched and kneed in the groin to aid her. Jack was about to retrieve the key when Norrington grabbed Ginny by her hair from behind and took the key. "Sorry, dear!" Norrington taunted Ginny.

Ginny's eyes blazed dark blue like the deepest circle of fire. "I'll kill him!" she snarled. Jack didn't doubt her. She sprinted after Norrington. Will grabbed Ginny from behind and flung her down.

"Stay out of this!" he shouted. Jack slowed, wondering if he should help Ginny, but then she was on her feet, looking furious. She sprinted right past Jack, who found himself scurrying to catch up. They entered a sort of bell tower, where Will retrieved the key from Norrington by swinging up on the bell's pulley system. Ginny swung up and kicked Will back. He slammed into the wall behind him, stunned. Ginny took the key and stuffed it down her shirt. Jack cringed. She was too smart for her own good. He ran up the stairs and found himself face to face with Ginny. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Jack forced himself to slash at Ginny. She parried it with ease. Jack made a high cut, low cut, roundhouse and cleave, but Ginny parried them all with precision. She kicked Jack in the stomach. Winded, he fell down the stairs backwards. He clutched his abdomen, watching Ginny duel Will, who was a very skilled swordsman. Ginny broke more of a sweat dueling Will, but she managed to kick him back as well. Norrington and Will cornered Ginny on the roof, and Jack jumped in to help. Suddenly, while dueling Norrington, he felt something heavy and metallic slip into his pocket. It was the key. Jack looked around and saw Ginny dueling Will. She had a slight smirk on her lips, and Jack knew it was her. In the moment Jack was distracted, Norrington managed to disarm Jack. He backed away as Will and Norrington closed in on him.

"Do excuse me as I kill the man who ruined my life." said Norrington.

"Be my guest." said Will sardonically.

Jack, thinking fast, piped up. "Let's explore that concept, shall we? Who was it that freed a man, who you think ruined your life, when he was safely behind bars? Who was it that stole your dearly beloved away and put her in danger to save his own dearly beloved? Who was it that freed said man again, when you were going to rid the world of him forever? So whose fault is it really that you've become a no-good, drunken scoundrel sleeping with pigs?" he said, venom pouring into his words. He was realizing how much Will made him angry.

"Enough!" bellowed Norrington. Jack somersaulted off the roof before Norrington could slice him to pieces. Jack looked back to see Ginny holding her own. She just needed to hold on a little bit longer.

Jack chased the wheel once more, this time succeeding not getting hit with a bar. He found himself dueling Will upside down, but Jack was able to retrieve the key once more. He got on top of the wheel, walking against it to keep his balance. "Ginny!" he called. Ginny was up beside him at once, looking confused.

"I'm a little busy!" she protested. Jack grabbed her by the waist.

"Hold on!" he yelled, ignoring her. She obeyed, and Jack grabbed hold of a palm tree branch. They swung up into the air and landed on their feet, coconuts falling around them. Jack picked one up, seeing the crewman of Davy Jones, threw it, and retrieved the Chest. Jack opened it, his heart pounding. He picked up the heart, staring at in awe and disgust. There were sounds of a battle coming closer. Jack got to his feet. "C'mon!" he yelled, starting to get away. Ginny looked hesitant. Jack stared at her.

"I-I'm staying, Jack." she said. Jack watched her leave. He cursed and then turned away, going in the opposite direction.

Ginny watched the _Dutchman_ arise from the depths with loud crashing sound. She frowned. She'd already seen the ghostly ship transpire before, and it never meant anything good. She looked at Jack, rolling her eyes slightly. Jack picked up his jar of dirt, grinning arrogantly. "I'll handle this, mate." he said to Gibbs. Jack held it up over his head. "Oi! Fish-face!" Jack taunted. Ginny looked back at Jones, who looked bewildered. "Look what I got, eh? Couldn't protect it, cou- Whoa!" Jack did an unwanted cartwheel down the stairs, the whole crew cringing in sympathy. Jack held the jar up. "Got it! I got a jar of dirt, I gotta jar of dirt, I gotta jar of dirt, I gotta jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!" Jack sang. Ginny narrowed her eyes and frowned at Jack. He was so weird sometimes.

"Enough-uh!" growled Jones. The _Dutchman_ aimed her cannons right at the _Pearl_. Ginny rolled her eyes and glared at Jack.

"Hard to starboard." Jack murmured, a little baffled.

"Hard to starboard!" Ginny yelled, hoping to snap everyone out of their daze. It worked; the crew hastily began taking their stations, while Gibbs turned the wheel to the right, getting the _Pearl_ turned away from the _Dutchman_. Jack finally came around, and he took the wheel from Gibbs with the most determined look on his face. Cannons flew past the ship, some knocked just above the hull, smashing into the captain's cabin. Finally, the _Pearl_ gained enough speed to get out of range from the _Dutchman_. Ginny, Elizabeth, Will and Gibbs looked back at the ship.

"She's falling behind!" said Elizabeth.

"Aye, with the wind, that's how the _Dutchman_ takes her prey… But _against_ the wind…" said Gibbs.

"We've robbed her of her advantage." Ginny concluded. Elizabeth and Gibbs moved away, looking relieved that the Dutchman had given up. Ginny caught sight of Will's face before she turned back toward Jack at the helm. Will was grimacing, a look of uncertainty and fear painted on his features. Ginny frowned. That was never a good sign.

"Jack, she's given up! What's in the jar?" said Gibbs. Ginny looked at Jack curiously. Jack grinned slyly, drumming his fingers on the lid of the jar.

"All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack said.

"Eh?" said Gibbs.

"Everyone has their greatest treasure." Ginny translated. Jack looked at Ginny, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"Exactly, love." he said.

The ship lurched suddenly, knocking everyone forward, including Jack's precious jar of dirt and its mysterious contents.

**_Chapter Thirteen _**

Jack knew what had happened. The kraken was here; ready to take him and his beloved ship to the Locker. Norrington had taken the heart. Jack was out of leverages and ideas. Fear struck him cold; he needed to get away. He snuck away as the crew prepared to fight the kraken. Jack slid into the longboat and began rowing back toward Isla Cruces, away from the horror that was terrorizing his crew instead of him.

He continued to row, watching the kraken's tentacles buffet his ship and crew. His stomach clenched with guilt. He heard a girl scream, who sounded remarkably like Elizabeth. Jack paled suddenly: Ginny was on that ship, fighting his battle. Ginny had come to be his best friend. How could he leave her behind to die his death? Jack looked back at Isla Cruces, then back at his ship. He got out his compass and opened it. The needle spun around and pointed forward, where Ginny was.

"Step to!" Ginny encouraged a crewman, handing him a harpoon. She looked toward Isla Cruces, and saw a longboat. She leaned forward, her face contorting into an expression of disbelief and disgust. "Oh you coward!" she whispered, appalled at Jack's spinelessness. The ship lurched, and Ginny nearly fell overboard. The kraken plunged its tentacles into the sides of the ship with a screech. Tentacles waved about, picking up sailors and throwing them into the sea or crushing them or drowning them. The battle had begun.

Ginny ducked as a tentacle swiped just above her head. Seawater rained down, dampening her hair and clothes. She pointed her rifle down as she walked, finding a position to take to shoot the barrels of explosives. She aimed the gun at the net and then noticed Will dangling from it, his foot caught in the weaving. Ginny aimed, waiting for Will to cut himself free.

"Shoot!" cried Will. Ginny ignored him. "Ginny, shoot! Just shoot!" Will bellowed. Ginny took her finger off the trigger. She couldn't do that. A tentacle wrapped around her leg and brought her down. It dragged her back, Ginny screaming and clawing at the deck as she was being hauled back. It brought her down a few steps, into Jack's cabin. Ragetti cut the tentacle off, and Ginny kicked it away. Ragetti helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." Ginny gasped.

"Don't mention it," Ragetti replied with a slight smile. Ginny felt the ship lurch again. She was running out of time.

Jack climbed onto his ship, just as he saw Ginny get dragged back by a tentacle. "No!" Jack roared. He rushed forward, but noticed the rifle she'd dropped. A crewman picked it up.

"Ragetti's got her, cap'n!" cried Pintel. Jack looked around to see Pintel, who was pointing toward the captain's cabin. Jack could just barely make out Ragetti helping Ginny to her feet. Jack relaxed. Ginny came out of the cabin hatless, a fiercely determined look painting her features. The sailor with Ginny's rifle was picked up by a tentacle. He dropped the rifle near the wheel. Jack hurried up the right steps as Ginny took the left. Jack put his foot on the rifle right as Ginny reached out to grab it. She desperately tried to move his foot, but Jack wouldn't budge. He looked toward the net, knowing he had to time this exactly right in order for it to work. He looked down because Ginny had stopped trying to wrestle his foot. She was looking up at him. When their eyes met, an enormous smile fanned across her face. Jack bent over and picked up the rifle. Ginny clung to his leg as Jack held up the rifle and aimed. Will freed himself and collapsed onto the deck. Jack pulled the trigger, and an incredible explosion boomed in the air, setting the kraken ablaze. It moaned and retreated, but Jack knew it wasn't dead. He lowered the rifle and helped Ginny to her feet. Jack and Ginny descended the steps. Jack handed the rifle to Gibbs.

"Abandon ship, into the longboat." Jack said grimly.

"But Jack… The _Pearl_!" Gibbs said.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack replied solemnly.

"He's right, we have to head for land." Ginny said. Jack met her gaze sadly. She shared his sorrow, but she understood.

"It'll be back," agreed Will.

"We can get to the island." said Elizabeth, taking Will's hand.

"That's a lot of open water." said Pintel doubtfully.

"A lo' o' wa'er." agreed Ragetti.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_."

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." said Gibbs gruffly. Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Marty and Cotton began to get to work. Jack turned his back on them, saying goodbye to his beloved ship.

"Thank you, Jack." Ginny's soft voice made Jack turn.

"We're not free yet, love." Jack said quietly.

Ginny tilted her head, her eyes glimmering. They were the color of deepest part of the sea. "You came back," she clarified. She stepped forward. "I always knew you were a good man." Jack glanced at her lips, then back at her eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut, as did Jack's. Their lips met, and Jack couldn't help but think how perfect this was. His best friend, someone who truly cared for him, was his. Their kiss carried them to the mast, and Jack felt Ginny run her hand down his arm. Suddenly, the cold of metal clenched around his wrist. Jack felt Ginny break off the kiss. Jack opened his eyes, which felt heavy. "It's after you, not the ship. It's not us," Ginny whispered. "This is the only way, don't you see? We don't deserve to die for your mistakes." Ginny closed her eyes, as if this was painful for her. Jack felt himself grin. "I'm not sorry." she whispered. Jack grinned wider.

"Pirate." he said. Ginny pursed her lips but didn't say anything. She pulled away from him and began to walk away. Jack watched her go. Suddenly, she stopped. She looked back at him, and Jack knew she had lied. She was sorry. She turned away again, and this time, she was gone for good. Jack looked down at his pathetically chained wrist. So this was how it would end. The fox had been outfoxed. Jack began tugging at the shackles; he refused to die chained like a dog. The ship tilted, and Jack knew he was nearly out of time. He spotted a lantern, and drew his sword. He picked up the lantern with his sword, shattered it against the mast, and poured the oil all over his wrist. He began tugging once more, and soon, he was free. He panted slightly, grinning at his accomplishment. The ship tilted, and Jack turned, feeling a presence behind him. The kraken waited for him, its terrifyingly hideous mouth wide open, and its enormous teeth were waiting to skewer him. Jack grimaced as it roared. He closed his eyes as mucus flew from the beast's throat and mouth, splattering Jack and the deck. When it finished, Jack shivered, resisting the urge to vomit at the stench. Jack wiped off the snotty goop. "Not so bad," he muttered. Then, he noticed his hat on the deck beside his foot. "Oh!" he cried, almost giddy. He put it on, at last feeling like Captain Jack Sparrow for the first time since he knew he was going to die. Perhaps that was why Jack hadn't been more upset about his predicament; he had known that he would die all along. And in his desperation to escape death, he had accepted it. Jack drew his sword. "Hello beastie." He charged straight for the beast's mouth, thinking about Ginny, wondering how he had never known about her deceptiveness.

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Ginny stared numbly at the floor, tears staining her cheeks. Tia Dalma stood before her, offering a mug of a mysterious drink. Ginny smelled alcohol. "For de cold, and de sorrow." said Tia.

Ginny paused, and then took a mug. She didn't drink anything. It just felt comforting to hold something warm. The rest of the crew were talking about Jack. Ginny barely heard them, until Gibbs said something about Jack's honest streak winning out. She glanced at him slowly, another tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek. They began toasting to Jack Sparrow. Ginny raised her mug. There was too much to say. "He was a good man." Ginny decided.

There was a moment of silence. Ginny lifted the mug to her lips, but placed a hand over the lid. She wasn't worthy to drink in Jack's name. How sick would that be, Jack Sparrow's murderess drinking in his name? It wouldn't be fair to him, and he wouldn't want her to. "If there was anything that could be done, to bring him back…" said Will. Ginny didn't look; she just thought he was musing aloud. "Ginny…" Will said. Ginny looked at him. He was getting up, as if about to walk over to her.

"Would you do it? Hm? What… would you do? Hm? What would any of you be weeling to do, mm? Would ye sail de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, to fetch back witty Jack, and him precious _Pearl_?" said Tia Dalma. A chorus of "ayes" filled the room. Tia looked at Ginny. Hope filled Ginny's core, and she nodded vigorously.

"Yes," she whispered. Tia smiled.

"Well den, you will need a capteen who knows dose waters…" she said. Footsteps sounded, and everyone got up to investigate. Will's eyes widened, Elizabeth gasped, and Ginny's jaw dropped at the sight of their new captain: Barbossa.

"Jack." The voice was a mere whisper, soft and gentle, but eerie. Jack opened his eyes to see nothing but white sand. He looked around, confused.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Jack." whispered the voice again, a little firmer. It was coming from up ahead, so Jack followed it. The wind picked up, causing sand to fly around him. Jack shielded his eyes as journeyed forward.

"Jack." said the voice again.

"Who are you?" Jack cried out.

"This way, Jack." said the voice. Jack followed the sound, the sand shifting under his feet. There was a sudden drop, and Jack fell, rolling down a sandy hillside. He got to his feet, looking around. The sand around his feet sunk away, and he was suddenly standing on grass. Jack looked around to see a blue sky, a slight breeze, and a scenic farmhouse up ahead. Jack walked forward, hoping to see something useful. "Jack." whispered the voice. Jack looked ahead and saw a lovely woman standing a few yards in front of him. Jack cocked his head, confused. She looked remarkably familiar. She wore a floor-length white gown, and her long golden hair was braided to the side, cascading over her left shoulder. Her lips were plump and pink, her eyes were shockingly blue, and her cheeks were rosy. She was nothing short of beautiful. She extended a hand out to him, smiling slightly. Jack felt himself walk forward, reaching out for her hand. His hand went right through hers. Jack looked more closely at her and realized she was transparent.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. The woman smiled.

"You don't remember?" she said.

"No." Jack replied. The woman gestured to the area.

"This was your home before Shipwreck Cove." she said.

"I don't remember anything before Shipwreck Cove." Jack said, frowning.

The woman nodded, her eyes glistening. "I thought not. So you do not remember my daughter?"

"Who is your daughter?" Jack asked. The woman shook her head.

"I can't tell you, Jack. You must remember." she said.

Jack sighed. "Am I dead, and you're my guardian angel or something?"

The woman laughed; the sound was lovely. "Jack, you are very far from dead. You are in Davy Jones's Locker. I am dead, Jack." she said.

"Why are you here, then?" Jack questioned.

The woman's eyes hardened. "I am here to help you, Jack. This is all from your own mind, supposed to be used in means of eternal torture. I, however, can help you. I am nothing more than a ghost, a memory. I can help you remember your past, and cope with the horrors within." she said.

Jack swallowed. "How?" he asked.

"By walking through it with you." she said.

Jack looked around. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Evelyn Enright." the woman said, smiling slightly. Jack frowned. The name rang a very dim bell.

"Alright, then. Let's carry on, savvy?" Jack said, somewhat uncomfortable. Evelyn smirked, motioning toward the barn, which lay behind them. It looked vaguely familiar… "I've been here before." Jack said suddenly.

"Have you?" said Evelyn, sounding interested.

"Yes… In a dream." Jack said, looking around again. He stared at Evelyn. "You were in it, too. You told me I needed to save your daughter or something."

Evelyn's eyes darkened. "Did you understand?" she asked.

"No." Jack replied. Evelyn sighed.

"Hopefully, you soon will." she said. Suddenly, a smoky, ghostly man on horseback carrying a flaming stick rode by. Jack halted. "He cannot see us." Evelyn assured Jack. Jack still kept his feet planted. The man threw the flaming branch at the barn, which erupted into a conflagration almost immediately. Jack was too shocked to do anything else. The man disappeared, but the barn kept burning. A loud wail sounded from within the house. Jack turned and started for the house. He hurried up the stairs, following the sounds of a girl crying. Jack reached the top room and found the door wide open. A grotesque sight met Jack's eyes: blood splattered the walls and pooled on the floor, around a woman in what was once a lovely blue dress… It was Evelyn. Several stab wounds scarred her abdomen, and blood welled from the wounds, and spilled onto the floor. A little girl who looked remarkably like Evelyn was kneeling next to the dead woman, clutching a sapphire pendant. Tears slid down her cheeks like tiny rivers, her eyes clouded and dark gray.

"Mom, please…" sobbed the girl. But it was useless. Evelyn was dead. Jack turned from the heartbreaking scene and walked downstairs. There was a piano in the parlor, and the little girl was playing it. The sounds coming from the piano were beautifully complex. Suddenly, the girl faded away, and with her, the music. Dust gathered on the piano, and cobwebs littered it and the whole house. Jack walked outside to see the barn in a pile of ashes.

"I never wanted her to see me die… And she held my hand the whole way through. She was such a brave little girl. And you could teach her anything. She was a musical prodigy." said Evelyn, standing behind Jack.

He looked back at her. "You're Ginny's mother, aren't you?" he guessed.

Evelyn smiled sadly. "After your family left, nothing was the same with ours. Soon my husband abandoned me. Then they came. They killed me, but my children escaped, thank God. Ginny's siblings live in England now, with their grandmother. Ginny… She hasn't seen them since this day."

Jack felt his stomach drop. "What am I supposed to remember, Evelyn?" he asked, suddenly very tired.

"It's not the remembrance that matters, Jack. It's the understanding." said Evelyn.

Jack exhaled. "What am I supposed to understand?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jack. That's for you to decide, not me. I'm here to lead you through it. Mark my words, Jack: This won't be easy." Evelyn replied.

"Nothing ever is." Jack answered.

Ginny sang the Song, rowing toward the dock. She looked around, her Singaporean hat obscuring much of her view. She tied up the boat, and stepped onto the dock.

"Thief! And begga! Never say we die…" said a Singaporean man. Ginny jumped a little at the sound of his voice, but regained her composure quickly. "Dangerous song to be singing, particularly for a woman. Particularly for a woman alone…" said the man.

"What makes ye think she's alone?" said Barbossa, suddenly joining them. Ginny watched him approach, putting her hand on the hilt of her dagger.

"You protect her?" said the Singaporean. Ginny'd had enough. She unsheathed her dagger and put it to the man's throat, using him as a shield in case his goons decided to shoot.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" she hissed in his ear.

"Your master's expectin' us, and an unexpected death would put a bit of a damper on our visit." said Barbossa. Ginny let go of the dagger with an innocently mocking expression. The Singaporeans led Ginny and Barbossa toward Sao Feng's lair. "I want ter remind ye to hold yer tongue in Sao Feng's presence." said Barbossa.

"Is he that terrifying?" Ginny drawled.

"He's much like meself, although lacks me merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa said with a grin. Ginny half-smiled. Despite Barbossa's previous heinous deeds, he was an interesting person, and Ginny liked his brutal honesty.

They entered Sao Feng's bathhouse, and Ginny was required to remove her weapons. Ginny rolled her eyes and removed her vest, which concealed four pistols. She laid them on the table. The unbuckled her sword's sheath and laid it on the table as well. She then withdrew a dagger from up her sleeve, within her magenta belt and her other sleeve. She pulled out a tiny grenade and another pistol from her belt as well. She bent backwards to retrieve a short sword strapped to the back of her leg. When she was done, she shrugged and stepped forward. The guard stopped her again. "Remove," he said with a sly grin. "Please." he added, raising his eyebrows at her. Ginny looked down at herself, wondering if she'd forgotten a weapon, and then realized what he meant. She glared up at him, and he just grinned slyly down at her. She took off her belt and white-with-magenta-flowers kimono, so that she was in nothing but her undergarments, which was a thin corset and short slip. Someone-Barbossa-handed her a turquoise robe. Ginny slipped it on, glaring at the guard. _For Jack_, she thought bitterly. As they walked past the guard, Ginny spat on him. He stared at her, astonished.

"Sick bastard!" she hissed.

Barbossa grabbed Ginny's arm and hauled her away, muttering about women. Ginny tugged herself free. They walked toward the platform where Sao Feng stood, his arms extended. Barbossa bowed, and motioned for Ginny to do the same. She did so, keeping her eyes on Sao Feng the whole time. Barbossa and Sao Feng argued back and forth, and for the most part, Ginny stayed out of it. But once Sao Feng threatened Will's life, Ginny couldn't hold her tongue. Sao Feng stared at her, his black eyes gleaming. He sheathed his weapon. "What is it ye seek in Davy Jones's Locker?" he asked Barbossa.

"Jack Sparrow," said Will. The two concubines on the platform giggled. "He's one of the Pirate Lords." said Will.

"The only reason… I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead… Is so I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng roared, kicking a chair. Barbossa and Sao Feng continued their banter for a few more moments, and finally, Ginny could hold her tongue no longer.

"You can fight!" she said, stepping forward. One of the guards grabbed her arm. Ginny looked back at him. "Get off me!" she yelled, wrenching herself free. She turned back to Sao Feng, her heart pounding. "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. You live in an era where pirates roam free, and the only things that matter are bravery and freedom. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are gathering to unite against _our_ enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bathwater!"

Sao Feng looked deadly calm as he approached Ginny. "Ginny Stormmare…" he said, circling her. "There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And eye does not go wanting."

Evelyn led Jack to a mansion, where Cutler Beckett lived when Ginny was a child. "Ginny spent a year a year in captivity here, before her brother Jonathon helped her escape." Evelyn narrated, leading Jack through the walls of the mansion like a phantom, down to the basement. Jack felt sick at the sight of Ginny, no older than twelve, chained to a wall, beaten and dirty, wearing nothing but tattered rags. Jack crouched beside her.

"God, how could this happen?" he said, reaching out to touch Ginny. Evelyn sighed.

"Bad things happen to good people." she said simply. Jack stood up.

"I've seen Beckett's cruelty, but this…" he trailed off. "I thought I hated him before, but now, I don't just want him dead. I want him to suffer." Jack clenched his teeth and fists. Evelyn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He will be judged one day, Jack. Until then, be patient." she said. Jack relaxed a little as the scene of Ginny faded. Suddenly, they were standing in an oval office, where Beckett sat at his desk, and Ginny stood before him. She was trembling, but from fear or anger, Jack didn't know.

"You will do as the men wish, Ginny. It is the only way to buy your freedom, and pay off your father's debt." Beckett was saying.

"I won't!" Ginny yelled. Beckett sighed, looking annoyed.

"You have no other option, you silly little girl." Beckett seethed. Ginny rushed forward and grabbed a letter opener off of his desk and held it like a dagger.

"Let me go." she said through gritted teeth. Jack widened his eyes, admiring Ginny's bravery.

Beckett raised his eyebrows and lifted his eyes to look at Ginny. He stared at the letter opener in her trembling hand and chuckled. He sighed and looked back at the papers on his desk. "Come now, Ginny, you can't fight your way out of this one." he said dismissively. Ginny's face contorted with fury. She stabbed the desk in between Beckett's fingers with a cry of rage. She backed away after retrieving the letter opener.

"Are you ready to listen _now_?" Ginny seethed.

Beckett sighed and stood up. "Ginny, I was listening before, but I'm afraid you must comply. It's just good business. I am deeply sorry."

"Liar," Ginny hissed. "You care not for me, but only for your wealth, you pathetic weasel!" She looked at the lantern hanging on the wall. She sidestepped towards it. Jack watched in astonishment. "And you know what happens to those who store their treasures on earth?" Ginny asked delicately.

"What is that, child?" said Beckett, his tone placid.

Ginny grabbed the lantern with lightning-fast speed. "They burn!" she yelled. She threw the lantern at Beckett's feet, and the floor exploded into flames. Ginny rushed out of the door as Beckett fell back with a cry of surprise. Ginny sprinted down the hall, looking for a way out. Jack and Evelyn followed. Guards began to pursue Ginny, but she was smart. She weaved in and out of them, running as fast as she could and turning at the last minute to throw them off balance. She found the stable and retrieved a horse. She clambered on, kicked its sides and burst out of the stable and galloped into the night. The scene faded, and Jack fell into darkness with a last whisper from Evelyn: "We are getting close…"

"Sao Feng, I assure you, or intentions are strictly honorable!" said Barbossa. Two pairs of swords flew up through the floorboards, which both Barbossa and Ginny caught. Ginny felt a little smug at her accomplishment. Sao Feng grabbed a man and put his sword to his throat.

"Drop your weapons! Or I kill the man!" he said. Barbossa and Ginny glanced at each other.

"Well, kill 'im, he's not our man." said Barbossa.

Sao Feng looked bewildered. "If he's not with you, and he's not with us, then who is he with?" speculated Will.

A blast sounded and the Royal Navy burst into the bathhouse. Ginny braced herself for a fight. The first few guards were easy, and then Ginny noticed Will was having trouble. "Will!" Ginny yelled. She tossed him the sword in her left hand and turned to fight. She blocked a blow from one guy, and didn't notice the mercenary aiming for her face. She gasped when she did, knowing it was too late. Someone shoved her out of the way. Ginny looked around and saw Will. "Thanks." Ginny said, looking at her feet.

"Don't mention it." Will replied. Ginny turned away before things got awkward. That was the most she'd said to Will since Jack's death. Ginny, Barbossa, Will and Sao Feng prepared to leave the bathhouse when they noticed the gunners aiming at them. Before they could fire, however, the floor exploded underneath them, and out came Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Cotton and Marty. Ginny grinned and turned away. She ran towards a Royal officer, rolled over his back after kicking him in the stomach, and punched the next one in the face. She sprinted towards another and dropped to the ground, sliding on the deck and knocking the man's feet from underneath him. She got up quickly and was immediately faced with another guard. Before she could do anything, a whizzing sound caught their attention. While the man was distracted, Ginny shoved him into the canal, just as the fireworks building exploded. Ginny followed everyone else to their new ship, keeping her head down. She didn't want anyone to talk to her. Ginny approached the prow, watching the ship cut through the starlit sea.

"Yer guilt eez killing ye, from de inside out." said a familiar voice behind her.

Ginny sighed. "Don't remind me, Tia Dalma," she muttered.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower," said Elizabeth, joining them. "Do you think he will honor the call?"

"I cannot say. Dere is an evil on these shores, that even the most fearsome pirates have come to fear." replied Tia Dalma.

Ginny glanced at Elizabeth, then quickly looked away. She left the prow before anyone could ask any questions.

Jack found himself in a Japanese-style building. He was standing in a snowy courtyard, where several young women dressed as geishas were _sword fighting_. Jack watched in amazement as the geishas twirled, ducked and jumped, hacked, cleaved and slashed, all the while their robes swirling in an explosion of colors. Evelyn tugged on his sleeve. "There's Ginny." she said.

Jack looked around and saw Ginny, looking nervous, enter the courtyard. She looked travel-worn and cold, her nose red and her cheeks rosy. She had her arms around herself, looking around in awe. A Japanese woman placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder and led her towards a set of stairs, leading into the upper levels of the surrounding building. Jack and Evelyn followed, entering what seemed to be the woman's office. Ginny sat in a chair in front of a desk, and the Japanese woman took her place behind the desk. "Yasu! _Ikutsu ka no ocha o jisan_!" said the woman in Japanese. Ginny looked confused, but soon another woman entered, carrying a tea tray. She handed Ginny a cup, bowed her head, and left the room.

Ginny looked at the woman behind the desk and sipped her tea. "Thank you." Ginny said quietly.

The woman smiled. "You are very welcome, child." she said.

Ginny looked surprised. "You speak English?"

The woman's smile deepened. "Oh, yes. I have been speaking English a long time… My name is Hisho. And you are?"

"Er… Virginia. Virginia, uh… Stormmare." said Ginny. Jack glanced at Evelyn.

"She's protecting her identity." whispered Evelyn.

Jack nodded. Ginny was explaining her story to Hisho, or most of it. She mentioned that she was looking for Jack Teague, but he probably went by the alias of Jack Sparrow. Hisho replied that she hadn't heard of any Jack Sparrow. Ginny sighed. "I need to find him. He can protect me… He would know what to do," she said. For the first time since her mother's death, little Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "He promised we'd always be friends, and he'd look out for me, but he hasn't! I'm all alone, and I-I'm scared. I don't know what to do, who to trust, where to go… Mom just said to find Jack, but I don't know if I want to…" Ginny dissolved into sobs. Jack longed to reach out for her and hold her, tell her that… What? He would be there for her? Would he do that for her?

Hisho smiled kindly. "Virginia, I think you need to stay here for a little while. It sounds like these men searching for you are ruthless. You need to defend yourself."

"H-how?" Ginny replied, wiping her eyes.

"Do you know what this place is?" said Hisho. Ginny shook her head. "This is _Joō Doragon_, the Queen Dragon. We are a secret society that believes in women as warriors. We protect the innocent, just as a mother does her child. We can teach you how to defend yourself, although you are far behind in training already; most young women start earlier than you." Hisho explained.

Ginny looked fascinated. "When can I start?" she exclaimed.

Hisho chuckled. "I will train you personally next week. For now, you must rest. You are not well enough, and you need a disguise." The scene faded, and opened up to reveal the same office, only a week later. Ginny's hair had been dyed dark, her makeup done to make her seem exotic, and she wore geisha robes.

Hisho stood. "Hm… Very nice. All you need now is a name… I think I will call you Suzume." she said.

"Suzume?" Ginny queried. Her eyes were bright with curiosity.

"It means sparrow." replied Hisho. Ginny's eyes filled with tears, but she clenched her teeth and stood straighter.

"It's perfect."

Ginny leaned against the railing, shivering in the cold. Barbossa, to her surprise, sat next to her. "I'd be a fool to believe Jack just elected to stay behind and let the rest of ye live, just because he's a good man." said Barbossa.

Ginny opened her mouth to make a sharp retort, but held her tongue. "Hm. You're not as stupid as I thought."

Barbossa grinned. "I have me wits, darlin'." he said. Ginny kept her mouth shut. "You left him for the kraken, didn't ye?"

Ginny glanced at him. She looked away and crossed her arms. "Guess there's no point in denying it."

Barbossa chuckled. "Ye love him, don't ye?"

Ginny looked at him, astonished. She felt her resolve crumble when she looked into Barbossa's piercing eyes. "Always have cared about him, yes."

"And he loves ye." It wasn't a question.

Ginny scoffed. "If he did, he sure as hell doesn't now."

Barbossa looked thoughtful. "Sparrow, as much as I despise him, is an unpredictable lad… One of his only decent qualities."

Barbossa walked away, leaving Ginny to wonder about the ridiculously hatted man.

Little Ginny stood in front of Hisho, looking cold but frustrated. "I'm ready for swords, Hisho!" Ginny insisted.

"You are ready for swords when I say you are ready for swords. Now, do your routine and then find Tadao for your daily lesson." said Hisho.

Ginny groaned once Hisho was out of earshot. She flipped her wrists, and the objects in her hands that Jack hadn't noticed earlier, blossomed into fans. Ginny slid her feet apart, taking a wide and steady stance, her light pink kimono blending with summer sky. Sweat beaded on her forehead. She began a dance, snaking her feet on the cobblestone, weaving her arms and the fans. She twirled the fans, brought them around, and then tossed them into the air. She caught one, but the other bounced off her other hand and clattered onto the ground. Ginny groaned in frustration. She started over, and this time, she caught the fans. She grinned and continued the routine, sliding her feet apart and ducking down. She extended her arms, holding the fans straight out. Then, faster than lightning, she swung the fans behind her head and in front of her torso, and then slashed out. Ginny jumped forward, bringing both fans out in front, pointing ahead. She brought the fans up and back down, making an X in the air. She then brought the fans out and around. Then, she leaned all the way back and lifted a foot, holding the fans out horizontally. Ginny straightened up and put her fans down a pedestal in the courtyard. She heaved a sigh and headed toward the building on her left. She descended the stairs, her newly dark hair bouncing as she did so. She entered a room where a young Japanese man waited for her at a desk.

"Oh, he's handsome." said Evelyn, beaming.

Jack shrugged. "Eh, if you like that sort of thing." He crossed his arms. He frowned, watching Ginny. She seemed to be happy with this man. They were laughing and teasing each other, like best friends… With a sinking feeling, Jack realized that was how he and Ginny must've been as kids. How they were as adults.

The young man began tutoring Ginny, and not to Jack's surprise, Ginny caught on quickly. She was very intellectual; she always had been. Jack watched with disappointment as Ginny and this unknown man flirted and kissed. With a jolt, Jack realized this was Tadao. He couldn't be much older than Ginny, but Jack still didn't like seeing them romantically involved. Jack averted his gaze as Ginny kissed Tadao goodbye. Jack glanced at Evelyn. "I hope this ends soon."

Ginny stared at the floor, the icy wind billowing her hair around. "It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel was saying. Ginny glanced up.

"Trust me, young Master Turner," said Barbossa, steering the ship. "It's not gettin' to the land o' the dead that's the problem… It's gettin' back."

Jack and Evelyn watched as Ginny grew up, practicing her fan routines and studying with Tadao. Eventually, Ginny had to start balancing on the rail of a bridge on the Queen Dragon property. She was skilled with the fans. Jack was fascinated, but he was interested to see how she learned to swordfight.

Ginny was about fifteen, and she was beautiful. Her raven black hair gleamed in all light, and her cheeks were rosy. Her lips always had the slightest shade of red to them, and her skin was soft and pale as a lotus flower. Her eyes were the strangest yet most beautiful part of her face. They were like the sea, always changing colors. In cold times, her eyes were gray. In spring, her eyes were navy and blue. In summer, her eyes were green and light blue. They shifted with her moods, changing from dark to light to a mixture of both, and then back again.

Jack watched her proceed through life, even getting engaged to Tadao. Jack had never seen Ginny so happy. She was glowing. Although she was happy to be with Tadao, her determination never wavered. She practiced daily, and soon, she'd perfected the fans. Ginny still practiced, due to Hisho's incessant insistence that Ginny was not ready for swords yet. Hisho laid out a case on a pedestal in the courtyard every day while Ginny practiced, but Ginny never succumbed to her curiosity. Until one day, Ginny's frustration at another fan routine caused her to peek inside the case. With a gasp, Ginny dropped her fans. She reached inside the velveteen case and withdrew two swords. They gleamed silver, and jewels adorned the hilt. They were absolutely beautiful. Jack's eyes widened. Ginny hurried out of the courtyard and onto a dirt trail that led to the mountains. She hurried to the bridge, where she jumped up onto the rail. Jack glanced at Evelyn, bewildered. Evelyn's eyes, so like Ginny's, shimmered with pride and tears. "Watch." she whispered.

Jack turned and saw Ginny beginning her routine. He watched in amazement that it worked with the swords just as well as the fans. Ginny threw the swords up, caught one but the other clattered onto the bridge, cutting Ginny's palm. Blood oozed from the graze. Ginny hissed in pain, stuck her palm against the snow, and then picked up the fallen sword. A scarlet handprint was left in the snow, shining brightly. Jack tore his eyes away from the grisly sight and began watching Ginny once more. This time, when she tossed up the swords, she caught them. However, she lost her balance on the icy rail and fell onto the bridge. Jack flinched. That had to hurt. However, Ginny got right back up and tried again. This time, she completed her first routine. Jack looked at Evelyn and grinned.

"So that's where she got the fighting from." he said.

"Yes. We're getting very close to the end, Jack." said Evelyn. The scene faded, leaving Jack and Evelyn in momentary darkness.

The scene reopened to reveal Ginny rushing to a body lying on the rocky beach behind the Queen Dragon's perch. "Tadao!" Ginny cried. She knelt next to the body, which was bleeding out from multiple stab wounds. She cradled his head in her lap. Tadao coughed up blood.

"Suzume… I tried to stop them… They found you… Angry… I'm sorry… I love… You… Virginia…" said Tadao.

"No, Tadao, I'm sorry… This is all my fault…" Ginny sobbed. Jack stepped closer, but there was nothing he could do. "Forgive me." Ginny wept.

"I do… Not your fault… Don't blame… Yourself…" said Tadao. "Find… Sparrow… Suzume…" With that, Tadao breathed his last. Ginny dropped her head and wept violently into Tadao's chest. The scene changed to reveal a funeral. Ginny walked forward and laid down a red rose, the only one in a cluster of whites. The scene changed again to show Ginny in Hisho's office. Ginny's hair was no longer black; the dye had been washed out. She wore a kimono still, but a traveling cloak was draped over her shoulders. Hisho looked grave.

"Find a place to stay, change your name… What does Beckett know you as?" said Hisho.

"Virginia Enright," Ginny replied.

"Change it. Get far away from here. The ship is waiting for you, and you should have plenty of supplies… Suzume, you are my greatest pupil. I will cover your tracks. If you ever need anything… I will help you." said Hisho.

Ginny looked stricken. "Thank you, Hisho… You have been like a second mother to me. I am so sorry… I never meant to put you or Tadao in danger."

"My son would have died a thousand times protecting you, as would I. Do not be sorry. You would have done the same for us," said Hisho. She stared at Ginny intently. "Do not give up on finding your friend Jack Sparrow. I have heard some recent rumors about him… Gone pirate, they say. If Tadao wanted you to find him, then find him. Something tells me that Jack Sparrow might be your last hope."

Ginny looked sour. "I can take care of myself! I don't need Sparrow. He abandoned me. I certainly don't need him." she said bitterly. Hisho looked understanding and thoughtful.

"I know, child. But remember that friends are always in each other's hearts." she said. Ginny looked at her feet.

"Yes, Hisho." she said. The two embraced, and the scene changed to reveal a London house. Jack and Evelyn ventured inside.

A younger Governor Weatherby Swann sat at the kitchen table. A young Elizabeth sat next to him, and Ginny sat across from her. "Yes, you have been adopted into our home… Welcome to the family, Ginny Swann…"

Ginny looked out at the rushing water to see the edge of the world… She gasped and began to try to turn the ship around. When the ship tilted, she looked around at the screaming crew. "I've doomed us all." she whispered, horrified. With that, the ship fell over the edge.

"Well, there you have it, Jack. Ginny's life in a nutshell. Hopefully you understand now. If not, you will." said Evelyn.

Jack shook his head. "I dunno what to do."

Evelyn smiled. "Wait. It'll come to you." she said. Jack sat up, panting. He was on the deck of his ship, in the midst of a sandy wasteland. Hell.

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

Jack walked around on the deck of his ship, unbalanced. He swayed and caught the railing for support. "Jack." said a familiar voice. Jack perked up, bewildered. It couldn't be… He turned around. There she was, beautiful as ever. She wore a black dress, her sun-kissed skin glowing. Her eyes shone bright gray, like a cold winter sea. Her lips were plump and crimson and her golden hair spiraled into gentle ringlets. Her corset dress pinched her waist in, and the skirt clung to her, forming a mermaid-tail illusion. The sleeves were long and silky, and they belle-sleeved at the wrists. She looked elegant, yet sad. She looked as if she were in mourning.

"Ginny." Jack replied. Ginny looked down, her dark eyelashes contrasting against her lovely skin.

"Ginny… Well, well, well… You're the last person I want to see." said Jack's voice. Jack looked around, confused. He saw himself facing Ginny. Ginny seemed to only be able to see and hear _that_ Jack. Jack, the original one, watched the scene before him with trepidation.

Ginny looked up at the fake Jack. "I-I'm sorry." she stammered.

"No yer not." spat the false Jack. He moved in closer to Ginny, a malicious gleam in his eyes. The real Jack wanted to protect her from the false Jack. Ginny stared at the imposter with her gray eyes full of sadness.

"But I am… Jack, it was the only way… And now I wish I hadn't done it." she said.

The imposter smiled poisonously. Jack wanted to save Ginny, to protect her… "I hate you, Ginny Stormmare. And now I want my revenge." whispered the imposter. He grabbed Ginny by her hair and threw her onto the deck. Ginny looked up fearfully, yet her eyes were full of understanding and acceptance. The imposter unsheathed his sword and plunged it into Ginny's stomach. The imposter stalked away, leaving Ginny to bleed out on the deck.

Jack sank to the floor, his knees too weak to carry him. His voice couldn't even work. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. The sound of Ginny's voice caught his attention. He looked around, confused. There she was, alive and well, wearing crimson instead of black. Her lips matched the color of blood, her eyes so dark blue they looked black. Her hair looked stiffer and more arranged. Still beautiful, yet in a more sinister way. "Jack."

Jack gulped. He was afraid of this Ginny. He looked around, but there was no other version of himself this time. No, Ginny was looking directly at him. He swallowed. "Ginny." he replied. He was surprised by how steady his voice was.

Ginny smirked. "Look at you," she said. "Cowering before me like a sniveling wretch. Pathetic." she sneered.

Jack frowned. "Ginny, I just saw you die… By my hand… It was a bit much."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, Jack. You are so gullible. I say, you do." she said.

Jack managed to get to his feet. "You're not Ginny." he said through clenched teeth.

Ginny chuckled again. "What makes you say that?"

"The Ginny I know has a heart of gold. Yours is black." Jack flashed at her.

Ginny simply smirked. "Perhaps the Ginny you knew isn't who you thought she was."

Jack frowned. "How would you know?"

Ginny bared her teeth. "I am Ginny, fool. You just never knew me."

Jack lifted his chin indifferently. "Prove it."

Ginny looked dangerously thoughtful. "Very well," she agreed. She clasped her hands behind her back in an official manner. "Why do you think I left you for the kraken?"

Jack swallowed. "It was the only way."

Ginny laughed. Pity shone in her eyes. "Oh, you believed me, did you? You poor thing."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Why lie?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was already killing you, what was another sin, even if it was only a white lie?"

Jack looked at his feet, and then back at this Ginny's soulless eyes. "Then I don't know, Ginny."

Ginny began to circle him. "I wanted to, of course. All those years ago, you broke my heart. I was the first woman you ever scorned, Jack. Revenge is sweet."

Jack closed his eyes. "You're lying."

"I'm not, and you know it. I see it in your eyes." retorted Ginny.

"You're not real." Jack argued back.

Suddenly Ginny was right by his ear. "Oh, but I am. I am your worst nightmare, Captain Jack Sparrow." she whispered. Jack fell to his knees.

Jack tugged on the rope to lug the Black Pearl forward, but exhaustion soon overcame him. "Jack?" whispered a gentle voice.

Jack looked over his shoulder to see Ginny wearing a navy dress, her eyes aquamarine, her lips crimson, her hair soft and golden. The Ginny he knew. "Ginny?" he said weakly. Ginny closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. She faded into white, not even this ghost of her could remain. Jack's eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack pointed at Ginny. Ginny felt as if he'd just stabbed her. She looked down as Will and Elizabeth looked at her incredulously. "Oh. She's not told you? Well you'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

Ginny stared at the wall. There was nothing else she could do. She didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone. She was too ashamed to. And she deserved this. "Ginny?" said a voice. Ginny didn't look in Will's direction.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Will stood beside her, leaning against the steps. "You left Jack for the kraken."

Ginny heaved a sigh. "Just gonna get straight to the point, huh?" she said. Will didn't reply. Ginny refused to look at him. "It was the only way. You, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti didn't deserve Jack's fate. Believe it or not, I was trying to protect all of you… You were innocent."

"And you?" Will asked.

Ginny finally looked at him. He looked as if he wanted to flinch. "I was already lost, Will." she said coolly.

Will swallowed. Ginny looked away. "But… I thought you… And Jack…" Will trailed off.

Ginny looked at Will. "You thought I loved him." she guessed.

"Well… Yes." Will replied.

Ginny sighed. "It's… Complicated." she said, looking away.

"Enlighten me." Will's voice was strangely cold.

Ginny looked back at Will. "I loved him, yes."

Will looked surprised. "Loved?" he said.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Ginny said, looking at her folded hands.

"You're right, it doesn't/ What matters is what you chose to do. Do you have any idea what you've done? How could you?" said Will. Ginny looked at him, incredulous.

"Will, I had no choice!" she said.

"You chose to lie, Ginny." said Will.

Ginny shook her head. "How could I? What would I have

said, Will?"

Will turned away. Ginny followed him. "You used to tell Elizabeth and me everything."

Ginny scoffed. "There are some things that are better left secret."

Will turned around to look at her. "Not this, Ginny."

"It was my choice, Will. You and Elizabeth didn't need to know. Jack was supposed to be the hero, not the victim." Ginny flashed back.

Will shook his head. "Ginny, what have you done?" he asked, almost to himself. "You murdered a man."

Ginny stared at Will. "You don't think I know that? Will, I lost one of my closest friends because of this."

Will glared at her. "Closest friend? What happens if Elizabeth or I get into trouble? Will you betray us, too?" he asked. Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes, turning to leave. Will grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against a pillar. "If you make decisions like these on your own, how can we trust you?" Will whispered.

Ginny stared Will down for a moment. "You can't." she said softly. Someone rounded the corner.

"Will, that's enough." said the newcomer. Ginny recognized that voice; she'd recognize it anywhere. Will let go of Ginny and stomped up the stairs onto the deck. Ginny averted her eyes from Jack's stare. He semi circled her.

"Did you come to lecture me some more or enact your sweet revenge?" Ginny said sourly.

"Why would I do that?" asked Jack, his voice strangely gentle.

Ginny looked up at him. "Um, I betrayed and killed you?" she said sarcastically. "Or do you not remember?" she added.

Jack's eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration. "Oh, I remember. But I understand why you did it. I once told you I admired a person who is willing to do anything to get what they want. So, in a weird way, I admire what you did. You did what you could to protect the innocent. I'd like to say I would've chosen to stay, but I don't think I would've. It wasn't a horrible death, either." He raised his eyebrows playfully at her. Ginny sighed, distraught. She stalked over to the steps and sat down.

"Why have you forgiven me so easily?" she asked. Jack sat down next to her.

"What are you talking about, love?" Jack queried.

"How are you not repulsed by me?" Ginny asked.

"Do you want me to be?" Jack retorted.

"Well, no…" Ginny answered.

"Then why does it matter?" Jack replied.

"Because I betrayed you and left you to die! Everybody here looks at me and sees a cold-hearted murderess, and the one person who should hate me, doesn't. Why?" Ginny explained.

Jack sighed. "Because I admire your courage. Despite everything, you choose to do the right thing. Ignore the others. You saved their lives. You're an incredible woman, Ginny. Any man would be lucky to have you."

Ginny gazed at Jack, awed. "Thank you." she said.

Jack nudged her with his shoulder. "Am I still your closest friend?" he asked with a grin.

Ginny looked at him, wide-eyed. "How much of that conversation did you hear?" she interrogated.

Jack frowned. "Only the end. Why?"

"No reason… Yes you're still my closest friend. I'll see you later." Ginny said abruptly. She got up and left, praying Jack hadn't overheard her love confession.

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

Jack rubbed his wrists as he was thrust into Beckett's cabin. He began sifting through Beckett's belongings, searching for the heart. No luck. Beckett droned on until he noticed what Jack was doing. "It's not here, Jack."

"What isn't?" Jack said.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It is safely aboard the Dutchman, so it is unable to be used as a leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain." replied Beckett. Jack frowned. Beckett took a deep breath.

"By my reckoning, that debt was paid." Jack said.

"By your death? And yet here you are." said Beckett. Jack grimaced. If Jones knew… Jack lowered the fan he was holding. He turned to face Beckett.

"What is it you want, Beckett?" Jack said.

Beckett smirked. "You've always had a soft spot for life, disobeying orders and finding loopholes, Jack." he said.

Jack frowned. "Only if I don't see fairness in the ruling, mate."

"Indeed. We've left our marks on each other, due to your insightfulness." said Beckett sarcastically.

Jack straightened too look Beckett in the eyes. "People aren't cargo, mate."

Beckett sighed. "This is getting us nowhere, Jack."

Jack nodded. "You started it," he mumbled, turning away again. Beckett ignored him.

"I know the pirates seek to convene the Brethren Court. I require nothing from you but information." he said. Jack heard the clink of bottles and was at Beckett's side in an instant. He frowned disapprovingly at the tiny glasses. He accepted Beckett's offer of the glass and took Beckett's glass as well. He swallowed the burning alcohol in one gulp.

"What information would I divulge, were I in a divulging mood?" Jack said, taking another swig. Beckett poured more alcohol for Jack, his eyebrows raised at Jack's manners, or lack thereof.

"Everything," Beckett whispered. "Where are they meeting? Who are the Pirate Lords? What is the purpose of the Pieces of Eight?"

Jack swallowed. That was crucial information. He began searching for a loophole. "Mate, you forget I am no longer of your kind. My loyalties lay elsewhere." he said. Jack suddenly remembered Beckett's involvement in Ginny's life. Hatred soon overcame him, and it was all Jack could do to keep from socking Beckett in the mouth. He bit his tongue to keep from swearing.

Beckett had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And if Jones were to learn of your survival?" he threatened.

Blackmail. So that's how this was going to go. Jack began searching for his loophole frantically. "What if," Jack proposed slowly, "I were to _show_ you where they are meeting?"

Beckett hesitated. "What good would that do me?"

"Well, if I just tell you what you want to know, the pirates could have already had their meeting and gone by the time you reach them and figure out how to get in Shipwreck Cove." Jack said.

Beckett narrowed his eyes. "I just recalled that I have this wonderful compass that can lead me to whatever I want most. So for what do I need you?" Beckett raised up Jack's compass.

Jack resisted the urge to grimace. "The compass points to what you want most, yes. And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

Beckett looked annoyed. "Then what is?"

"Me," Jack said cheerily. Then he frowned. "Dead." he added.

Beckett seemed to look frustrated, so Jack was correct. Then Beckett's face regained its light. "But if I kill you now, I will have gotten what I wanted. So my desire will change. I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove on my own. Cut out the middle man, as it were." Beckett pointed a pistol at Jack's face and cocked it.

Jack huffed. "With me dead, you'll arrive at Shipwreck Cove only to find its stockade impenetrable, and you'll be thinking: 'Oh if only I hadn't killed that one pirate on the inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside'."

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?" said Beckett.

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me." Jack said cockily.

"And the catch?" said Beckett.

"There are a few who are immune to your power…" Jack said slowly, calculating.

"And those would be…?" Beckett growled.

"Hm… You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner. Especially Turner. The rest come aboard with me and we will sail to Shipwreck Cove where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones." Jack negotiated.

Beckett looked up at Jack. "And what becomes of Miss Stormmare?"

Jack stopped fanning himself. "What interest is she to you?" he asked, his light tone darkening.

Beckett smirked. "What indeed," he muttered. He met Jack's gaze. "What's not to be interested in? She's quite beautiful, and very much the little spitfire. I like a fighter."

Jack clenched his teeth. "No."

Beckett smirked again. "Of course, you've already noticed this. I imagine she's become your newest plaything. She owes me a debt, actually. Her payment is not yet filled out."

Jack felt sick. "She is _not_ my plaything."

"Ah, but you want her to be. Don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes." Beckett replied.

Jack clenched his teeth even harder. "Ginny comes with me." he said firmly.

Beckett snorted. "She will pay her debt, Jack. You left your mark on me, she's left hers. And just like you had to pay your price, she has to pay hers."

Jack closed his eyes. "I can protect her now."

Beckett peered at Jack. "You do realize I can make your life miserable if you don't follow through with our deal?"

Jack met Beckett's gaze steadily. "I've been tortured before, mate."

"Ah, but has Ginny?" Beckett countered.

Jack felt his stomach drop. "Leave her be." he growled.

Beckett chuckled. "Then uphold our deal. And don't get in my way. I will have my payment."

Jack smirked and straightened. "Not if I am involved."

"You're confident." Beckett observed, aggravated.

"Of course I am! Who am I?" Jack boasted. Beckett looked at a lost for words. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack finished irritably. A cannon shot through the window, knocking Beckett over. Jack grabbed the man's hand and shook it roughly. "Done!" he said. And then he was gone before Beckett could say another word.

Ginny watched Sao Feng circle her. She kept stiff, not letting her guard down once. "We meaning who? You've told me nothing." she said.

"The Brethren Court," Sao Feng hissed. "Whose position I would've opposed, but I was not present. They bound you to human form, so the control of the seas would belong to man and not to-,"

"To me," Ginny finished. She looked Sao Feng directly in the eyes. "Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my ignorance? If you agree to be amicable, and have mercy upon us, we will set you free." said Sao Feng.

Ginny stepped closer. "And if I should not?" she said slowly.

"Then I will take your fury!" he huffed. Sao Feng pressed his lips against Ginny's. She tried to pull away, but he held her tighter. She hit the pillar and scratched Sao Feng's face with her nails. He yelped and drew back. Ginny, breathing heavily drew back as well, clinging to the pillar. Sao Feng looked at her, his eyes glinting. He took a step forward when the wall exploded. Ginny looked away from the explosion, her hat falling off and her hair loosening from its style.

She waited for the wave to retreat and approached Sao Feng. "Sao Feng?" she questioned softly, fearful of what she might find.

"Here," came Sao Feng's voice, weak and ragged. A second wave of fire knocked Ginny to her knees. She crawled to Sao Feng's side. Sao Feng ripped his necklace off and held it out to Ginny. She didn't take it. She was too busy staring at the chunk of wall protruding from Sao Feng's bloody chest. She placed a hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "With all nine Pieces of Eight, you will be free," said Sao Feng, ignoring her attempts to save him. Ginny just stared at the necklace. "Take it," Sao Feng urged roughly, blood leaking from his mouth. Ginny withdrew her hands and accepted the necklace. "You are captain now," Sao Feng whispered.

Ginny looked at him disbelievingly. "Me?" she asked.

Sao Feng grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "Forgive me, Calypso." he whispered. His body relaxed and his eyes closed. Ginny let his hand drop to the floor.

"What did he tell you?" demanded Tai Huang, entering the room. Ginny stood slowly, still staring at her newest token. She looked at Tai Huang, disbelief still gnawing at her conscious.

"He made me captain." she said softly. Tai Huang's face mirrored how Ginny felt. Except his expression was mixed with hatred.

Ginny and Tai ran up the stairs together and entered the deck. Ginny was shocked to see the battle. Two goons grabbed Ginny and Tai, swords at their throats. Ginny stiffened. "You are _not_ my captain!" Tai spat at Ginny.

Ginny just looked at him. She heard a familiar voice and looked away. Her eyes raked the deck and found the source of the familiarity. "James! James!" she called breathlessly. She threw the goon's arms off her and rushed down the steps to James Norrington.

Ginny paused, seeing James's admiral uniform. James looked shocked to see her. "Virginia," he said, pulling her into an embrace that she wouldn't return. "Thank God you're alive. Your father will be so relieved to know you're alive."

Ginny looked up at James as he let go. "Governor Swann is dead," she said.

James looked confused. "No, that's not true, h-he returned to England."

Ginny pursed her lips and looked into James's eyes. "Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" she asked coolly.

James looked away, so Ginny took that as a resounding yes. She watched him fumble for words. "Who among you bears the name of captain?" demanded a familiar voice. Ginny looked to see Davy Jones.

"Captain! Her!" yelled Tai, pointing at Ginny traitorously. The crew followed his example. Ginny glanced at them, then back at James. Jones stepped forward. Ginny looked at him.

"Captain? You?" he sneered.

"Back to the ship," James ordered. "Put the prisoners in the brig," James looked at Ginny. "The captain shall have my quarters." he added softly.

"Thank you sir," Ginny said stiffly. God, this was painful. "But I prefer to remain with my crew."

She turned away, but James grabbed her by the arm. "Virginia, I swear, I did not know." he said.

"Know what?" Ginny seethed softly. "Which side you chose?" She jerked her arm away and took a step back. "Well, now you do."

Jack looked from Elizabeth to the traitor in the brig, also known as Will. "What?" he demanded incredulously.

Elizabeth glanced at Will, then back at Jack. "Barbossa and Sao Feng negotiated that Ginny go with Sao Feng. It was the only way to free the _Pearl_. S-she thought that was what you would've wanted."

Jack clenched his fists. He shut his eyes and kept them closed for a moment longer than necessary. He opened them again and glared at Will. "This is your fault, you miserable whelp. If you hadn't made Ginny feel worthless, she'd be here now!" Jack growled.

Will looked astonished. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard your conversation in the Locker, William. She needed her friends to be there for her, not punish her for saving your lives!" Jack snarled.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" asked Elizabeth, her voice gentle. Jack looked at her.

"Lover boy here jumped down Ginny's throat about what a mistake she'd made and basically told her that she couldn't be your friend!" Jack snapped.

Elizabeth looked bewildered. "Will, is this true?" she asked.

Will looked at his hands guiltily. "She told me we couldn't trust her." he muttered.

"Will! We should've been there…" Elizabeth shook her head, distressed.

"But that isn't the point! Ginny's with Sao Feng now, there's nothing we can do." Will said angrily.

Jack shook his head, furious. "Don't you understand what this means, Will? Sao Feng is not a gentleman. He won't respect Ginny as a woman. He will treat her as he would any concubine. And he doesn't play nicely."

Elizabeth looked sick. "Oh, we should've stopped her!"

"Your anger blinded you from protecting your friend, Will!" Jack roared. In a fit of rage, he kicked a chair over. Elizabeth flinched. Will jumped up.

"No!" he said, his eyes full of anguish.

Jack moved to the bars. "You doomed her. Sao Feng will kill her if she doesn't comply, and we all know Ginny won't. And the more she fights, the more Sao Feng will hurt her." he seethed.

"Jack, she left for you. For you. Not because of what I said. She wanted to make you happy by saving the _Pearl_." said Will.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Will backtracked at the fury he saw there. "I know bloody well I'm part of the reason!" he roared.

"No, we mustn't fight! Stop this, it isn't solving anything!" said Elizabeth, pushing Jack away from the bars.

Jack continued to fume, pacing back and forth. "This is… I can't believe Barbossa…" He froze. "That bastard!" he hissed.

"What ?" Will and Elizabeth asked in unison.

"Barbossa knew exactly what Sao Feng was like… Barbossa is trying to get the _Pearl_ by using Ginny… I can't believe this. He willingly put an innocent woman in danger…" Jack said, mostly to himself.

"Barbossa and Sao Feng seemed to talk about Ginny like she wasn't Ginny… They called her Calypso." said Elizabeth.

Jack's attention snapped to her. "Calypso?" he demanded.

"Yes, what do you know?" said Will. Jack frowned.

"Calypso is a Heathen goddess of the sea. The first Brethren Court bound her to human form… Oh God. Barbossa and Sao Feng want to release her. But why would they need Ginny?" Jack wondered aloud. He looked at Elizabeth and Will.

"Jack, I'm confused." said Elizabeth.

"So am I," Jack said, frowning. "Ignore me." Jack turned and walked out of the room.

Ginny stared at the barnacle-encrusted crewman. "What?" she said.

"The cap'n wants to have a word with ye." he said, shrugging. Ginny stared at him suspiciously and then stepped out of the cell. Seawater dripped onto her crimson Singaporean robe. The _Flying_ _Dutchman's _leaks were annoying. Ginny followed the crewmen up a set of narrow stairs, her satin sleeves brushing the slimy walls. They walked through the crew's quarters, up another staircase, and arrived at a closed door. It would have been beautiful, if it weren't for the crust and slime which coated its surface. The crewman opened the door to reveal a long and grand hall, with a magnificent organ at the other end. Ginny walked inside, awestruck. Her fingers itched to play piano, and the organ was calling her name. Ginny resisted the urge, but barely. "The cap'n will be with ye shortly." said the crewman. With that, he closed the door. Ginny walked toward the organ, fascinated. She examined the slime, brushed some of it aside to see copper gleaming at her. The intricate designs of the organ were concealed by crust and slime and muck, but she could see its magnificence. She touched a low key, and a low rumble, growling yet lovely, sounded. Ginny smiled to herself, longing to play. The door opened, and Ginny jumped back from the organ. The uneven clunk of Davy Jones's crab leg and human foot sounded as Davy Jones pegged his way toward her.

"In all my years of captainship, I have neva seen a proud pirate give his life so nobly-uh. Especially Sparra." said Jones as he walked. Ginny averted her eyes from Jones's as he leveled with her.

"What do you want?" she said quietly.

"What happened to Sparra?" asked Jones.

Ginny looked at Jones. "He gave his life for us."

Jones smirked. "Ahaha. Not Sparra. His heart is as black as mine-uh. He wouldn't give his life… It was too precious to him-uh."

Ginny straightened. "If you know Captain Sparrow so well, then why don't you tell me what happened to him?"

Jones looked taken aback. He composed himself quickly. "I have neva seen Sparra so taken with a giwrl before-uh. He would do anything for ye, I could see thaht."

Ginny looked away. "Jack is one for many women." she muttered.

"Sparra is a yella-bellied coward, Ginny Stormmare. Something happened that made him stay behind." said Jones.

Ginny raised her eyes to look at him. "Fine. I kissed him and chained him to the mast."

Jones looked shocked, but then he chuckled. "Betrayal… Pretty heartless of ye."

"You're one to talk about being heartless." Ginny replied, raising her eyebrows at him.

Jones grabbed her arms. "I should kill ye!" he growled, his fishy breath gagging.

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of you." Ginny replied defiantly.

"Ye should be." Jones growled.

"You're just sad. You hurt others because you're trying to kill that pain inside of you, but it won't work." said Ginny. Jones looked wounded for a moment. Then his eyes turned to chips of icy anger. He shoved Ginny away.

"Leave, Ginny Stormmare. Know that Jack Sparra is in hell!" he roared. Ginny left Jones's cabin and was forced back into the brig. Of blood and sea was Ginny's making; a curse of blood on those she loved and a call of the sea for her. Was she any better than Davy Jones himself?

**_Chapter Seventeen _**

Ginny stared at Jack. "What?" she demanded.

"I know, curious, isn't it?" Jack replied. The court continued to complain, until Jack mentioned they weren't keeping to the Code, which angered Captain Teague. They hushed, and Mistress Ching was the first to speak.

"Very well," she said. "What say you, Captain Stormmare, King of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats," Ginny declared. She met Jack's proud gaze. "At dawn, we are at war." Did Jack not know he was in danger by being friends with her? This curse of blood was surely on him… Unless he had already suffered. Ginny hung back while the court dispersed. Ginny watched Jack speak with Teague. Ginny's attention went to a young girl and an old man teaching her how to shoot a pistol.

"That woman… Who is she?" said Teague. Jack looked back at Ginny, who seemed to be in a daze as she talked to Elizabeth in the back of the room.

"That's Ginny Stormmare." Jack replied.

Teague looked appalled. "Stormmare?" he said.

"As in Evelyn Stormmare Enright, yes. It's Ginny, Dad." Jack replied.

Teague looked grim. "I was wonderin' if ye'd ever remember."

"Davy Jones Locker works wonders, eh?" Jack said cheekily.

Teague sighed. "I didn't want to tell ye, 'cause I thought ye'd be devastated to hear the news…"

"I only remember bits and pieces, Dad. I know what happened, but then again I don't." Jack said quietly.

Teague looked uncomfortable. "Ye went after Beckett when you found Evelyn's body. Beckett hit ye in the back of the head and… Ye just forgot."

"That cheating bastard! I worked for him…" Jack felt disgusted.

Teague shrugged. "Ye can have a chat with him 'bout it tomorrow. Meanwhile, I think Ginny wants to have a word with ye." He got up exited the room. Jack sighed, keeping his back to Ginny.

"Jack?" said Ginny. Jack didn't turn for once.

"What?" he said wearily.

"We need to talk." Ginny said.

Jack turned finally. "Aye, we do." he said. Ginny looked weary.

"You first." she said.

Jack glared at Ginny. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Ginny looked confused. "Tell you what?"

"About us! Our past!" Jack exclaimed.

Ginny looked lost for words. "I-I couldn't! What could I have said, Jack? 'Oh, I know you don't remember me, but we used to be best friends as kids and you buried my mother!' I would've sounded crazy!"

"Anything would've been better than nothing! I've been living the past fifteen years in hell! I have these nightmares, and they don't make any sense… And you were in them! I couldn't talk to you about it… But it's been hell, Ginny!"

"You've been through hell? No, I have! My mother died in my arms! I was forced to work for Beckett, taking care of his concubines knowing I was supposed to become one! My fiancée died in my arms! Every person I love gets hurt because of me! I am in hell!" Ginny yelled.

"You could've told me…" Jack knew it was ridiculous.

"Jack, I'm sorry. But when I saw you, you didn't recognize me. You weren't the same, so I decided to keep my mouth shut." Ginny whispered.

"You weren't the same, either." Jack muttered.

Ginny offered him a sad smile. "I know."

Jack sighed. "Are you alright? Did Sao Feng hurt you?"

Ginny looked bemused but shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Jack, I-I… I don't want you to get hurt. People I care about get hurt, and I'm tired of it."

Jack shook his head. "You can't cut yourself off, Ginny. That's not… You just can't."

Ginny shrugged. "I'm beginning to think I'm cursed."

Jack laughed. "Ginny, that's ridiculous. Things just sort of happen to you."

Ginny snorted. "That's putting it lightly."

Jack gazed at her gently. "It'll get better, Gin. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Ginny warned.

Jack flashed his infamous grin. "Love, I will make this promise keep."

Ginny turned away. "I hope so."

Ginny faced Will, Beckett and Jones. "What price would suffice in handing us over, Jack?" said Barbossa. Ginny snapped out of her daydream of stabbing Beckett in the face.

"Her." whispered Beckett. Ginny glanced at Jack, bemused. Jack pointedly looked away.

"Yes, yes, we all know the lad cares for the girl…" They began to banter back and forth. Ginny wasn't interested. She only wanted this war to end, with Beckett and Jones's deaths.

"I propose an exchange," she said suddenly. She knew exactly how to get her plan going. "Will leaves with us. And you can take Jack." she said. She grinned slightly. Jack would hate her, but if they survived, she would explain. Barbossa grabbed her.

"Jack is one of the Pirate Lords, you have no right!" he snarled.

"King!" Ginny justified. She turned away from Barbossa and looked at Jack. He mockingly bowed to her.

"As you command, your nibs." he said. Barbossa cut something off Jack's bandana. They shared a brief and hushed conversation, and then Jack traded spots with Will. Ginny looked at Will and saw the sorrow in his eyes, and she chose to forgive him. Jack was right. She couldn't cut people off.

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

Jack clashed swords with Davy Jones, balancing himself precariously on the sail. He held the chest away from Jones and tried not to think of Ginny. The rain pelted down on him, causing his balance to slip and slide ever so slightly. He had to kill Jones. If he controlled the seas, he could be immortal. He would have power… Power her could use to protect Ginny from a distance.

Ginny slashed a navy officer across the face. She refused to kill the navy. She cut through any of Jones's men, though. She ducked as one of the cursed swung his sword around, trying to hack her head clean off. Ginny felt the whoosh of wind as the blade sailed over her head. She jumped back up and stuck her sword in his side. Ginny turned to see a navy officer. This would be difficult. She couldn't kill him, so she would have to be smart about the way she defeated him. Ginny wished she had her katanas. That would make this easier. She stepped back as the navy man lunged. The blade just barely missed her. She twisted to the side as he lunged again. She brought her sword down on his as she twirled back to face him. The force of her blow startled him, and he backtracked. Ginny thrust her blade towards him, but he was out of range. He looked triumphant, but Ginny slid her right foot forward so that her stance was much wider. She circled her blade around his, and then thrust upward. The navy officer let go of his sword, and it clattered to the soaked deck. Ginny pointed her sword at his face, and then rounded her blade around her head and hit the man in the face with the hilt. He fell back, unconscious. Ginny smirked victoriously. She turned around to be faced with another navy cadet. She groaned in frustration. He pulled a pistol out, but Ginny kicked it out of his hands.

"Ginny!" yelled Elizabeth from behind her. Ginny ignored her adopted sister. She began to duel the cadet.

"Ginny!" roared Will. Ginny ignored him, too. The cadet slashed upward, but Ginny blocked it. She swung her sword up and around, twisting the man's wrist. Although Ginny had his sword pinned, the man used his other hand to grab Ginny by the hair.

"Ow!" Ginny cried, reaching up to pry his fingers off her hair. The man threw her down on the deck.

"Ginny!" yelled Elizabeth again.

The man began jabbing viciously at Ginny. She rolled out of the way and jumped back, struggling to get to her feet. She got up, blocking a low slash as she did so.

"Ginny!" bellowed Will and Elizabeth in unison.

"_What_?!" Ginny screamed.

"We're getting married!" cried Elizabeth.

"What?!" Ginny yelped, ducking as her opponent swung his sword around.

"Help Barbossa marry us!" cried Will.

Ginny kicked her opponent away and looked at them, exasperated. "I'm a littly busy at the moment!" she roared.

"That's what Barbossa said!" said Elizabeth.

"Go help him!" added Will.

Ginny stared at their elated and hopeful faces. Ginny moaned in frustration. "You guys owe me!" she groaned. She scurried up the steps to the quarterdeck to assist Barbossa. She kept the attackers off him as best she could while Barbossa recited the wedding declarations. The ship kept tilting to starboard side until there was a mighty crash. Ginny was lurched off her feet. She fell down the steps and landed on the main deck, near the hatch. She was lying at the feet of a navy man. Her sword skittered away. Ginny looked up at the man, her head spinning. He bared his teeth at her. She gave a small cheeky grin to the man, but he heeded her no kindness. He began lunging at her with his sword. Ginny scrambled back, thanking God for the slipperiness of the deck. She rammed into the steps that led to the quarterdeck. She began to climb backwards up the steps, trying to get to her feet. She needed her sword. Bad.

The man began cleaving downward. Ginny jumped back onto the next step with a yelp, spreading her legs so that the blade only stabbed the step below. "Hey!" Ginny said, jumping back again as the man repeated his last attack. Ginny kicked him in the nose. He doubled back, bleeding heavily. Ginny jumped up, grabbed him, and rammed him face-first into Jack's cabin door. The man crumpled, comatose. Ginny turned around, looking for her sword. She spotted it near the hatch. She scurried over and picked it up. She looked around and saw, on the opposing ship, Jack dangling by the chest, which was being held by Jones. Ginny narrowed her eyes in disbelief. She rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword. "Gibbs!" she called. Gibbs wobbled over to her, blinking rain from his eyes.

"Aye, Cap'n Stormmare?" he growled.

"I need to get over to the _Dutchman_! Make sure Elizabeth doesn't follow!" Ginny said. She couldn't let Elizabeth get hurt. Gibbs nodded grimly. Ginny grabbed a rope and swung over to the other side.

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

Jack blocked Jones's next few attacks with the scrap of plank he'd found, but Jones grabbed the plank and knocked Jack to the floor. Jack hit his head and blacked out.

Ginny watched Jack fall, and rushed over to block Jones's attempt to kill her best friend. Ginny thrust her sword over Jack, catching Jones's cleave. Their blades formed and X above Jack's face. Ginny thrust upward with all her might, but Jones didn't drop his sword. They pulled away from Jack, and Jones pointed his sword at Ginny. "I have about had it with you-uh!" he bellowed.

Ginny grinned slyly. "Come and get me, then!" she roared back. Jones let out a yell and brought his blade down on hers.

When he came to, he noticed a tentacle dragging the key away. Jack frowned, confused. He heard a distinct yelp and looked up. Jones was dueling Ginny, and Jones had just gained the upper hand. Jack got up, grabbed the key, stuffed it into his pocket and went to find the chest. He had to kill Jones before he killed Ginny. He arrived just in time to find Ginny and Will at Jones's mercy.

"Tell me, William Turner, do ya fear death-uh?" said Jones.

"Do you?" Jack roared, holding the heart in his palm, his broken sword hovering over the organ. Jones looked shocked to see the heart out of the chest. "Heady tonic, holding death in the palm of one's hand." Jack said.

"Yer a cruel man, Jack Sparra!" spat Jones.

Jack lifted his chin. "Cruel is a matter a of perspective." he said softly.

"Is it?" said Jones smoothly. He turned and plunged his sword into Will's chest. Ginny gasped, and Jack felt the air get knocked out of him. No, not Will… Jones laughed cruelly and walked away, leaving his sword protruding from Will's chest. Ginny crawled towards Will and took his face in her hands.

"No, Will, hold on… Think of Elizabeth! Think of your wife!" Ginny cried. Jack stared at the beating heart in his hand. _C'mon, stab it. Avenge Will! _Jack thought. No. He couldn't do that. Will might have a chance, if Jack gives up immortality. Jack looked at Ginny, seeing the despair in her eyes. "Will, please! This is all my fault… Hold on, Will!" she sobbed. Jack made his decision and dropped to Will's side. He took Will's limp hand and wrapped it around the remains of Jack's sword. Jack guided Will's hand to the heart and stabbed it. Jack let go of Will's hand, letting it drop to the deck. He looked at Jones, who appeared taken aback. He fell backwards off the side of the ship. Jack turned back to Will, watching Ginny try to coax Will to stay alive. Will held on for half a second longer, and then breathed his last. Ginny shook her head. "No. No. No!" she screamed.

Jack stood up, stunned. Will couldn't be dead, he'd stabbed the heart… Unless Jack was the real killer… The crew began to chant.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship…" They crowded around, chanting eerily. Jack suddenly understood and grabbed Ginny from behind and dragged her back, away from Will. They had to get off the ship. Ginny fought Jack hysterically. She beat his chest.

"We can't leave him!" she shrieked. Jack grabbed her wrists.

"Ginny listen to me! You have to trust me," he said firmly. Ginny looked away, looking distressed. Her tears mixed with the rain. Jack looked towards Will and noticed one of the crewmembers holding the empty Dead Man's Chest. Ginny looked back at him, appalled. "Trust me." Jack said, his voice low. Ginny nodded. Jack grabbed a certain rope and a rifle. He grabbed Ginny by the waist, pointing the gun at a peg holding some more ropes. "Hold on!" Jack bellowed. Ginny squeezed his waist tighter, and Jack fired the gun. They flew up into the air. Jack dropped the gun and held the ropes of his makeshift parachute as they glided away. The _Flying_ _Dutchman _was consumed by the maelstrom. Ginny laid her head on Jack's chest. Jack rested his cheek on her head. They drifted off and landed in the sea, the storm finally passing. They boarded the _Black_ _Pearl_. Jack let Ginny board the ship first. Jack and Ginny stood awkwardly and sopping wet before Elizabeth, who was watching anxiously for Will.

Ginny shook her head at Elizabeth, and anguish washed over the woman immediately. "No!" she wailed. She turned to Jack, and slapped him. "This is all your fault!" she screamed. Jack stumbled back, startled. Ginny grabbed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, it's my fault, not his." Ginny said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No! If Jack had never come to Port Royal, none of this would've happened!" she screeched.

"And I would be dead," Ginny said quietly. Elizabeth stared at Ginny, taken aback. Ginny looked Elizabeth in the eyes. "Will… Will died for me, Elizabeth. I am so sorry."

Elizabeth turned away, putting her face in her hands. "Ginny…" she whimpered. She walked away without another word.

Ginny turned to Jack. Jack stared at her, at a loss for words. Ginny had just stood up for him. He pursed his lips. "Thank you, love." he said.

Ginny shrugged. "It's the truth." she muttered. Jack watched her walk away.

"It's not the whole truth, love." he mumbled.

**_Chapter Twenty_**

Ginny turned to Elizabeth. "I'll come and get you at sunset." she said. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Ginny!" she whispered ecstatically. Ginny nodded. She walked away from Elizabeth and stood by Jack as the crew waited to say goodbye to Elizabeth. Ginny had time to say goodbye, she would say goodbye when she left to pick up Elizabeth from the little island in the distance. Elizabeth began saying her goodbyes.

"We need to talk, love."' muttered Jack. Ginny pursed her lips but didn't respond.

Elizabeth arrived at Jack and Ginny's end of the line. Elizabeth gazed at Jack, her light brown eyes gentle. "Jack," she said, her voice clenched. Ginny tilted her head to one side, curious. She'd never noticed Elizabeth and Jack speak for very long. "Thank you." Elizabeth said.

Jack took a deep breath. "For what, darling?"

"Everything. Saving Will. Saving Ginny. Saving me. Being my friend, Jack." Elizabeth replied. Ginny glanced at Jack. He seemed taken aback.

"Yer welcome, darling." he said. Elizabeth embraced Jack, who seemed shocked.

"Take care of her, Jack." Elizabeth whispered. Ginny stared at her adopted sister. Elizabeth ignored Ginny, staring only at Jack. Jack didn't respond, and Ginny couldn't see his face. Elizabeth moved on from Jack to Ginny.

"Don't tell me you're saying goodbye?" Ginny teased.

"I'm not saying goodbye. I'm saying I love you." Elizabeth said. Ginny blinked, confused.

"I love you too?" she said.

"I know you do," said Elizabeth. She took Ginny's hands. "But we've lived together since we were young… You've been the best friend I could ever ask for… And you're a hero, Ginny."

Ginny felt tears burn her eyes. "Liz… I'm no hero." she said.

"You are, Ginny. Even if you don't see it or believe it. You risked everything to save us. And then you risked your life to save Jack." said Elizabeth.

Ginny glanced at Jack. She looked back at Elizabeth as Jack looked at her. "Elizabeth, I'm not a hero. Thank you for believing in me. You will always be my sister. Although we are not related by blood, we are by bond. I love you, Elizabeth. Now get to your husband." she said.

"I love you too." Elizabeth beamed. She hugged Ginny, and then she was gone. Ginny sucked in a sharp breath. She turned to Jack and tried to blink away her tears.

"I need a drink." she informed him. He grinned.

"I know exactly what you need, love." he said. He led her to his cabin. He shut the door behind her. He walked across the cabin and opened a cabinet. He withdrew two bottles of rum, a bottle of red wine and a bottle of white wine. He trekked to Ginny and handed her a bottle of rum. She bit the cork and pulled it out with her teeth. She spit the cork out onto the floor. She took a deep swig of the burning liquid and grimaced as it scorched her throat.

"I'm not one for sentimentalities." Ginny admitted, sitting on the edge of Jack's bed. Jack pulled up a chair and sat down. He took a long gulp.

"I noticed," Jack said. "Don't get me wrong, love, I'm not either."

Ginny looked at Jack. "I'm not a hero." she said.

Jack furrowed his brow at her. "What makes you say that?"

"All that I have done… And not done…" Ginny trailed off. "You wanted to talk?"

Jack sighed. "I remember now."

Ginny stared at him in confusion. "Remember?"

Jack nodded. "Everything. I remember teaching you to shoot with a slingshot. I remember you playing the piano. I remember you teaching me how to ride a horse. You and your siblings and me sneaking into the old man's house, and him chasing you out… I remember our childhood. I-I remember our childhood, love. I remember being best friends. I remember your father chasing my family off; I remember my promise to you… We were supposed to explore the world together. I remember everything."

Ginny stared at Jack, astonished. "You… You really remember?" she whispered.

Jack nodded. "I do."

Ginny felt tears slide down her cheeks. "I can't believe it." she said.

"Well, believe it, love. Because I remember." Jack replied heavily.

Ginny stared at Jack suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Jack countered.

"You didn't tell me that just for the sake of reminiscence. What is that you want?" Ginny snapped.

"I want to know why you won't forgive me. That promise I broke so long ago… There was nothing I could do, I was too late." Jack said quietly.

Ginny was taken aback. "I-I have forgiven you," she said. Jack gave her a look. Ginny looked at her hands. "Sort of. I don't blame you. I'm grateful you didn't save me. I wouldn't be who I am today. I would never have met Elizabeth or Will. But… You've changed."

"So have you." said Jack.

Ginny stared at Jack. "I know."

"So why be so unforgivable?" Jack asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Because I don't know how to trust, Jack. It's not that I haven't forgiven you. It's that I can't let myself trust anybody. I'll hurt people. I let myself trust you once, Jack. I won't make that mistake again."

Jack frowned. "I don't understand."

Ginny sighed. "You don't need to. The fact is, when I let myself care, people get hurt. And it's my fault. Sometimes I cause it intentionally thinking I'm doing the right thing… But I only hurt people."

"Gin…" Jack trailed off. Ginny looked out the window.

"It's nearly sunset." she muttered. She walked out of the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

Jack decided to say goodbye to Ginny, though he didn't want to. He took his place at the end of the line and watched Ginny walk through. She paused at Barbossa, who tipped his hat to her. Jack raised his eyebrows at the scene. Barbossa, the proud and cunning brute, respected Ginny. Barbossa didn't respect anybody. "King Stormmare." said Barbossa. Ginny half smiled and moved on.

Pintel and Ragetti dipped their heads to her respectfully. "Goodbye, poppet." said Pintel. Ginny smiled and dipped her head to them. Cotton reached out and patted Ginny's shoulder. Ginny smiled at him. Marty nodded to her.

"Farewell, Cap'n Stormmare." he said.

"Goodbye, Marty." Ginny replied. Ginny came to Mr. Gibbs. She stopped. "Mr. Gibbs." she acknowledged.

"Ah, Miss Swann… Er, Stormmare. I-I can't believe this… This is goodbye." said Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, I just wanted to say… Thank you." said Ginny. Jack leaned against the rail and bowed his head.

"No need to thank me, child. I-I'm gonna miss ye." said Gibbs. Jack glanced up to see Ginny embrace Gibbs.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." mumbled Ginny, her voice muffled. Jack looked down again, contemplating on what he was going to say. How could he ever say goodbye to the woman who cared about him most? Jack couldn't lose her again. Not after he knew the truth. Jack got the sense Ginny was watching him and glanced up. She had a delicate light in her eyes.

"Jack," she said quietly. She stepped closer to him.

"So this is goodbye, eh?" Jack said. He sucked in a strangely painful breath.

Ginny pursed her lips and nodded. "I think we both know it's time for me to go," she said. Jack just stared at her. She'd already made up her mind; he couldn't convince her to stay. "It's probably best for your health if I go."

Jack smirked. He couldn't suppress a grin. "Perhaps," he said. They smiled at each other for a moment. Jack's smile faded. "Don't take this the wrong way, love… But no man deserves you. Elizabeth is right… You are a hero."

Ginny looked strangely teary. She looked around, breathing deeply. She turned to Jack suddenly and threw her arms around him. Jack hesitated, quite surprised. And then he wrapped his arms around Ginny. He buried his face into her shoulder, the smell of her hair weaving around him. "Thank you, Jack." Ginny whispered.

"Keep a weathered eye on that horizon, love," murmured Jack. Ginny hugged him tighter. She pulled away, tears in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to kiss him. "Once was quite enough, love." Jack teased with a wink.

Ginny smiled. "Goodbye, Jack." she whispered. She pulled away. Jack held onto her hand.

"Goodbye, Ginny." Jack managed in a choked voice. Ginny squeezed his hand, and then she was gone. Jack watched her go, and then turned on his heel and entered his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

**_Chapter Twenty-One_**

Ginny strutted the beach to Elizabeth and Will. "Alright, lovebirds!" she called.

Elizabeth and Will broke off. Will looked at Ginny, pain flashing in his eyes. "Ginny, I…" Will squeezed Elizabeth's hand and walked away from her, towards Ginny. "I am so sorry. For everything."

Ginny smiled and embraced Will. "Will, I know. I forgive you." Will hugged her tightly.

"You'll always be my sister." Will said.

"Well, now that you've married Elizabeth, we are officially in-laws!" Ginny joked.

Will laughed and pulled away from Ginny. Ginny noticed the sun sinking deeper into the horizon. "Will…. Take care of yourself out there. Get back to Elizabeth." Ginny murmured. Will nodded.

"I will. Ginny, take care of her. Please." Will whispered. Ginny nodded.

"I will. I'll give you two a moment." she said. Ginny walked away, rounding the island. It was small, with a large cliff behind the beach. Ginny found a slope that led up to the top of the cliff. Ginny walked up the slope, taking a few zigzags. She reached the top to find a beautiful scene. There was a field of green grass that swayed in the gentle breeze, a creek cut through the sea of green to a forest. It was beautiful, the perfect place for a home. Ginny smiled. She turned to watch the sun sink into the sky further. She saw the newly restored _Flying_ _Dutchman_ sailing toward the horizon. Ginny sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. The green light shot into the sky, taking Captain Turner and his crew into the world beyond. Ginny stayed there, unable to move. The wind blew, Ginny's hair fluttering in the breeze.

She couldn't be around Jack. Not anymore. It was just too painful, for both of them. Ginny couldn't be with him, because of both of them. He was deceptive and selfish. She was a burden to those she loved. If she was around those she loved, they were in danger. Ginny fingered her sapphire pendant, the one her mother had given her before she'd died. It was a gift and a curse; it had the power to save and the power to kill. Ginny took a deep breath. This curse was hers, and the consequences that came with it were hers… But that meant the ones she loved would have to pay the price.

"Ginny?" Ginny turned. Elizabeth stood there. "I'm ready to go."

Ginny nodded. "Right. The _Empress_ is waiting for us."

"The _Empress_?" Elizabeth queried.

"Yeah, it's my ship. Let's go." Ginny replied. She led Elizabeth down the slope and around the island to one of the sides. There was the _Empress_, waiting for them. Tai Huang was waiting by a dinghy on the shore.

"Captain Stormmare," Tai greeted. Ginny nodded. She was still a bit bitter to him. But she knew he would come to be a great captain… Once they'd earned each other's trust. Ginny stared at the _Black_ _Pearl_, way off in the distance, from her place at the helm. "You will see each other again. I've never seen Jack Sparrow so taken with a woman." said Tai. Ginny looked at him.

"I can never see him again." she muttered. Tai and Elizabeth glanced at each other.

"Why… Why not?" asked Elizabeth. Ginny looked straight ahead.

"It's for the best," Ginny replied. "Set sail for Joō Doragon."

Jack stared ahead. The Fountain of Youth would be his, and he could live forever. He could have time to forget Ginny. He would have forever to forget Ginny. He weighed anchor and waited for a while. He fell asleep, catching up on some much needed rest.

"Jack." It was Evelyn. Jack looked around. He was standing on the ashes of the Enright barn. He faced Evelyn, confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Evelyn lifted her chin. "I am here to give you a message." she said.

"A message? From who? The great beyond? How are you here? I thought you could only talk to me in the Locker?" Jack asked.

Evelyn shook her head. "It is too difficult to explain, but I must give you this message."

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Alright, I'm listening."

Evelyn took a deep breath. "Do you remember my pendant? The sapphire necklace?"

"Aye, what about it?" Jack said, frowning.

"Ginny has it." said Evelyn.

"I know." Jack said. He was thoroughly confused.

"It isn't just a pendant, Jack. It has power, unbelievable power. That is why Beckett destroyed our family." said Evelyn.

"He wanted the pendant," Jack guessed. Evelyn nodded. "What can it do?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I-I don't know. I never got the chance to find out."

"Find out? Evelyn, what's going on?" Jack asked, somewhat distraught.

"The pendant has been in the Stormmare family for centuries. It has the power to control… The sea. I don't know how it works, or why we have it. But Ginny has it. And there are those who want it." Evelyn explained.

"And that means… What?" Jack said exasperatedly.

"You need to protect Ginny. They will kill her for it." said Evelyn.

Jack sighed, his breath swirling above him in a cloudy mist. The cold was beginning to penetrate the warmth of his worn gray jacket. "I can't," he admitted regretfully. Evelyn looked quizzical. Jack heaved a sigh. "She left."

Evelyn looked understanding. "Ah… She knows." Evelyn sounded restrained and tense.

"What do you mean?" Jack inquired huskily.

Evelyn sighed. "Ginny… She knows of its power. She knows people are looking for her. She's trying to protect you."

"Protect me? How?" Jack wondered. Evelyn shook her head.

"Jack, don't you see? I can't tell you everything… Especially now… You're waking up, Jack. But Ginny… You have to find her. Don't let her do this on her own. Don't let her cut everyone off. She can't protect any of you if you are not near her. Don't let history repeat itself. Find her." Evelyn whispered.

"I dunno where to start." Jack called, watching Evelyn fade.

Evelyn smiled. "Your compass knows."

**_ End of Book One_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note for The Storm**

Hey guys! I just joined this site, and I'm still figuring everything out… So that's why all the chapters re on one "chapter" on the site. It's because I'm not tech savvy at all, and couldn't figure it out! I just want to thank everyone for reading it and for the follows, faves and reviews! It really is awesome and gives me inspiration!

Two things about the story: The first I already mentioned, why the chapters are all counted as one chapter and it looks like a drabble, but it's not. The second thing is that the switches from scene to scene are confusing, and I apologize. There were supposed to be these big gaps in between scenes, but they didn't transfer when I uploaded the story. Again, I apologize for the confusion.

Also, I realized I never disclaimed the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Ginny and the plot.**

Anyhoo, I just wanna thank everyone who read the story. I would appreciate some reviews! Thanks again!


End file.
